BH6: Paradox Survival
by DiamondAndPearlStories
Summary: The Big Hero 6 battle crime every week! But when two new professors begin at SFIT, things go haywire and there is a new mission for the team, much more complicated than any other mission they've recieved! But can they all make it through this?
1. Ch1: New Faces

**Chapter One: New Faces**

"... The reconstruction of Krei Tech laboratories continues, and since then we have seen a group of mysterious heroes turn up to crime scenes and arrest those responsible for said crimes..."

The TV on the wall continued for days to show the news, mainly describing the events in which the Big Hero 6 team turned up to battle crime with their super technology. Many witnesses suspected their technology was foreign, many suspected it was so advanced, the heroes worked for a top secret military group.

"I'd have thought the Big Hero 6 appearances were old news by now." GoGo commented before blowing and popping her pink gum.

"Yeah, but it's so awesome!" Fred laughed. He threw down the last of his milk, before bashing to glass cup on the table hard enough for other customers to turn their heads in slight annoyance.

"If we want to get to the Institute on time, we should leave now, guys." Wasabi said.

"Then let's go." Hiro said as he entered through the doorway which led to the actual living space for him and his Aunt Cass.

"Right on time!" Honey Lemon said as she stood up, like the others upon seeing Hiro. They began the usual ritual of talking in smaller groups, mainly one conversation between GoGo and Hiro, and another between Wasabi, Fred, and Honey. Though sometimes Wasabi or Fred had something to talk about with Hiro.

They got to the Institute with ten minutes to spare, according to a relieved Wasabi, and so they had enough time to get to their stations and individual projects. The only one who had an enclosed space and own room, was Hiro who not only continued working on more programs for Baymax, but also his microbots.

Wasabi was looking for new angles in which his laser induced plasma would be useful for more than just scientists.

Honey Lemon worked mainly with chemical reactions, though quite aimlessly, being as she had no idea what they could be used for.

GoGo insisted bikes and roller skates were too slow and let her down when she wanted to get around at breakneck speed, so she continued to work on her zero resistant bike, hoping it would unlock better speed in the wheels of her Big Hero outfit.

Fred continued to be a mascot, though the others noticed he spent less time at the Institute since the forming of Big Hero 6.

His parents house was so big, three of the rooms were converted into training rooms, and another room- bigger than the training rooms- for a secret base. Fred asked permission from his parents, so they knew what he and his friends were doing (needless to say they seemed proud that he was making a better use for his time than wearing a costume just to represent the Institute).

Hiro was working on more features for Baymax, including being able put out fires, and to see through even metal walls (especially important after the Callaghan case on a quarantined island).

"Hiro." Baymax said, leaning over Hiro's shoulder as he worked on his computer.

"Agh! Baymax, you scared me, I guess I got too focused!" Hiro laughed nervously.

"I fail to see how swimming makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax said, standing up straight again.

"If someone is drowning, you'll try to save them, wont you?" Hiro explained.

"I understand now, Hiro." Baymax nodded as he watched on. Silence lingered until Baymax spoke again.

"Your emotional state has vastly improved since you began to save peoples lives, might I ask why you feel that way?"

"I guess it's just something any good person would want to do, you know, saving another persons life." Hiro replied after turning around in his spinning chair.

"I understand." Baymax said. "I can deactivate if you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Your battery is getting too low for my liking, very well. I am satisfied with my care." Hiro announced.

Once Baymax deactivated, Hiro got back to work, or he would have, if he could think of any more qualities Baymax would need to become the best health-care companion to save millions of lives. He thought about just postponing it until he thinks of something, and focus once again on his microbot project- they still needed work, so they would build all kinds of technology in a matter of minutes, or to construct something a 3D printer would take hours to, or just to aid more in the Big Hero 6 crime fighting scheme.

There was a knock on the door, as Hiro was examining his blueprints.

"Huh? Come in!" He called as he turned to face his visitor.

"Hey, Hiro, everyone has gathered in the other room, there seem to be two new teachers for the Institute." Honey said as she walked up to Hiro and his blueprint, which was hung up on the wall.

"Really? I never heard about it." Hiro said, tilting his head in confusion.

"You have now, are you planning on improving your microbots?" She asked, as she looked from Hiro to the blueprint.

"Yeah, it might help the Big Hero 6, and I know they are capable of much more than they've shown so far." Hiro sighed.

"I agree. Well then, I'm going to have to drag you away for a while." Honey grinned.

"Haha, I'm coming!" Hiro laughed as he and Honey walked together to the room where his friends always held their experiments in.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Hiro, you're just in time. I sent Honey to collect you." Greeted a voice as they walked in. It was Professor Callaghan, as in, Abigail Callaghan. Shortly after returning from hyperspace, she decided to continue running the institute for her father who was serving time in prison- she had forgiven him because his love for her drove his revenge.

"Well, here I am!" Hiro replied. He and Honey joined the rest of their friends, even Fred was there for a change.

"Okay, allow me to introduce our new Professors. Professor Rivers, and Professor Jennings." Abigail said in a serious but friendly, excited tone.

Professor Rivers was a woman, who wore a kind expression on her face, and wore a red dress which flared from her waist. She wore a lab coat and her dark brown hair in a ponytail. She also wore high heels, four inches, or so Honey estimated. Her eyes were green.

Professor Jennings on the other hand, was a man, who did not have an intimidating figure, though the expression he wore on his face told the students that he had no tolerance for messing around. He was shorter than Professor Rivers, and had his grey hair cut very short. He, like Rivers, was wearing a labcoat.

Professor Rivers speciality is robotics, and Professor Jennings is chemistry." Abigail concluded. "Let's all get along now!"

 **First chapter is officially up! These new teachers are very different to each other...**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Please avoid giving me new ideas for what could happen next, because this entire fanfiction is already written. Feel free to give me ideas for a completely new story though ;)**


	2. Ch2: Acquaintances

**Chapter Two: Jennings and Rivers**

Abigail left the room to let the students talk to their professors, which meant Honey would split from the rest of her friend to encounter the intimidating Professor Jennings alone.

"Hello, Professor Jennings, I'm Honey Lemon, I specialize in chemistry too, so I hope we get a along well." Honey greeted, as she held out a hand for a shake.

"Honey Lemon? A nickname I assume? I hope we change the future of San Fransokyo together." He replied, as he smiled subtly, with some icyness, and accepted her outstretched hand. "What exactly are you working on?"

"Oh, chemical reactions! Mainly colourful ones at the moment." Honey nervously explained.

"Ah, perhaps you should demonstrate?" Jennings suggested.

"Good idea, follow me!" Honey said, as she led him to her miniature lab.

At the exact same time Honey's conversation rolled, so did the others with their new Professor Rivers.

"I'm guessing you're my new students? It's a pleasure to meet you." Rivers said and she smiled brightly.

"I'm Wasabi, I am experimenting with laser induced plasma, always remember to stay behind the line." Wasabi forewarned.

"Thank you for the heads up." Rivers said as she laughed.

"You can call me GoGo, I work with electro-mag suspension." GoGo said as she chewed her gum and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Then I'm guessing that's your bike I see behind me?" Rivers asked, continuing to smile.

"Zero resistance, faster bike." GoGo explained.

"I can't wait to see it in action!" Rivers exclaimed.

"My name is Hiro, my project is microbots which are controlled using a neural-cranial transmitter to do anything I think them to do." Hiro explained.

"Hiro, as in Hiro Hamada? You're one of the youngest members, THE youngest member, I've heard." Rivers exclaimed, in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Hiro nervously replied, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm Fred, school masot by day, but by night... I'm also the school mascot!" Fred said as he did the same routine as when he first met Hiro.

"It's nice to meet you, Fred. You don't have a major?" Rivers asked.

"Nah, but I'm a MAJOR science enthusiast!" Fred exaggerated.

"I see! Well then, now that we've become acquaintances, I'll leave you all to get back to your own projects." Rivers concluded as she smiled brightly and walked away.

When she was out of hearing range, GoGo knocked Hiro lightly in the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Hiro exclaimed in surprise. Honey, who had finished her demonstration, walked over to her friends and also saw the assault.

"You said too much about your microbots, you know that's how Callaghan got a hold of them! And what's also confusing is why you didn't mention Baymax." GoGo explained.

"Professor Rivers seems too nice to use the microbots for evil." Hiro protested.

"Like Callaghan?" GoGo asked, keeping cool. Hiro, however, couldn't give an answer to what she just asked. "I don't like her, it's my problem, but I thought I would warn you not to blab too much. All of you."

"I see..." Hiro stuttered, feeling nervous under the pressuring GoGo, he seemed almost frightened of her at that moment. To his relief, Honey stepped in.

"You didn't mention Baymax?" She asked, confused.

"No, because Baymax isn't my project, it was Tadashi's, I'm just finishing what he started." Hiro explained, almost unwillingly. Everyone's expressions lightened to sympathy, even GoGo's expression seemed to lighten only slightly, but Hiro felt sure he saw the change out of the corner of his eyes. He decided not to make any deal out of it, so ignored it.

"Hiro, Baymax is a joint project, both you and Tadashi got Baymax to where he is now, and you know, little buddy." Wasabi reassured.

"I guess, anyway, I'm just not prepared to be asked questions about Baymax that I don't know the answer to." Hiro replied.

"We understand, Hiro." Honey said as she smiled. Everyone got back to their projects, without another word said between them.

"Come to think about it, I don't know Baymax all that well." Hiro said to himself as he sat in his area. "Ow?"

Baymax reacted and inflated, then bounced to Hiro. "Hello, Hiro. I was alerted to your need for medical attention when you said 'ow'."

"I didn't hurt myself, Baymax. I just wanted to ask you if you could show me Tadashi's video diary?"

"I can, will it improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked.

"Emotional state?" Hiro replied.

"You seem to be experiencing mood swings common in adolescence. What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know as much about you as I thought I did, Tadashi never got into smaller details about your design." Hiro explained.

"If I may, Tadashi's diary holds the information of my development, you may find many answers there." Baymax suggested.

"That's why I'm asking to see each entry." Hiro stated, smiling as if the robotic nurse purposely tried to take credit for Hiro's idea.

"I will now show you test one." Baymax announced.

"Thanks, buddy." Hiro said.


	3. Ch3: Night at the Institute

**Chapter Three: Night at The Institute**

When the day finished, the five headed to the cafe where Aunt Cass was serving rather a lot of customers. Straight away, Hiro offered to help take a load off her shoulders.

Baymax was there too, deactivated and in Hiro's bedroom.

"There are more people here than usual, I wonder why?" Honey said as she looked around. She, Wasabi, GoGo and Fred were sitting at the table, waiting for Hiro before they ordered.

"Tourists." GoGo said, before blowing and popping her gum.

"For what?" Wasabi asked.

"To see us in action!" Fred said dramatically.

"They don't even know who the Big Hero 6 are as normal citizens, who says there will be a crime for this lot to witness?" GoGo protested.

"I guess they're relying on luck." Wasabi said.

"Luck? What's lucky about witnessing a crime? You need help." GoGo said to Wasabi.

"Come on, guys, let's get along." Honey nervously inquired. GoGo's gum popped again.

"Hey guys, it's getting kind of late, Aunt Cass is getting ready to close up." Hiro said as he approached his friends' table.

"You're kicking us out." Fred dramatically concluded.

"See you tomorrow, Hiro." Said GoGo as she left first.

"Don't blow up the cafe while we're gone." Wasabi joked as he followed.

"And Fred leaves the building!" Fred said and he sort of skipped out.

"Hehe, well then, let's call it a night." Honey said. She was about to leave.

"Honey Lemon? What's your new professor like? He's kind of scary from a distance." Hiro asked.

"He may look like that, but he seemed interested in my project, he even wants to help me find a use for my chemical reactions." Honey explained.

"Really? You already have a use though." Hiro said.

"He doesn't know that, of course, and people should benefit from using this kind of chemistry, not just scientists." Honey suggested.

"I get it. Anyway, see you tomorrow!" Hiro said, as Honey took her leave, smiling and waving as she left.

Hiro headed straight to his room, which he still had not expanded to take the deceased Tadashi's side of the room. In fact, even the bed was still there, he just wasn't ready to let go yet, and Aunt Cass understood. Hiro headed straight to bed, hopefully to dream a breakthrough in his microbot development.

Everyone had gotten home, and fell fast asleep by eleven, all but GoGo, that is. She could not sleep, nor did she feel even a little bit tired. Frustrated with her restlessness, she paced her apartment for something to occupy herself with, she was not one for reading books that were not facts and diagrams of bikes and other wheel related sports equipment. In fact, just glancing at one of said books, she decided the development of her electro-mag suspended bike should not wait for tomorrow if she was too wide awake to sleep and wait for it.

Leaving her apartment, she clasped her helmet on her head securely and took her motorbike out of the ally next to her apartment building- everyone in the area knew who the bike belonged to, and so did not dare to even touch it. She quietly pushed it down the apartment-riddled street and only fired it up when she entered an isolated area of San Fransokyo (to avoid waking the neighbours).

As she drove up to the Institute of Technology, she noticed none of the lights were on, no one was working late tonight on their projects. Luckily, students like GoGo were allowed to spend as long as they wished, even over night without supervision of a professor.

She headed straight to the lab she shared with her friends, turned the lights on, and noticed straightaway that Honey had left behind her newest chemical formula sheet- knowing that Honey intended to take it home to avoid other students claiming the idea for their own, GoGo folded up the sheet and tucked it into her pocket to give back to Honey the next day.

"All right, so what's your limit?" GoGo asked out loud to the bike suspended on wires. One of the wheels were missing, and GoGo placed one of her new test models on.

Taking the bike off the wires, she mounted it and gave it a test drive around her area of the lab (for she has the biggest suitable for her project).

"Still lacking speed." She declared out loud again. Just as she was about to dismount the bike, she froze. She thought she heard something. Quickly she got off and hung up her bike, quickly turned off the lights of the room, and crouched behind Fred's chair.

The stranger entered the room, but left again just seconds after. GoGo made every precaution of following whoever was looking around, not allowing herself to be exposed with nothing to hide behind if the stranger decided to turn around suddenly. Luckily she wore dark clothing to hide herself better in the shadows.

Whoever it was lurking around the Institute, decided to leave after some kind of inspection, and was about to open the entrance door when the stranger turned in GoGo's direction (she was hiding behind a display case, showing small scale robotics that students had completed.

GoGo sincerely hoped this stranger did not hear or see her at all. Suddenly, with no warning, the glass display case shattered, raining sharp pieces all over GoGo who on instinct covered her heard from the piercing shards, shards were stuck deep in her arms, yet she only flinched. She heard the engine of a motobike start up, one that sounded different to hers so she did not need to worry about it being stolen. Whoever this was in the Institute so late at night had left and was far off into the distance by now, so GoGo would have no luck in catching up on her own bike.

"What just happened?" GoGo asked quietly as she walked over to the glass case to inspect why it suddenly shattered the way it did. Then her attention directed to a wall with a hole, using two pins she held her hair back with for the bike tests, she pulled out a bullet, GoGo realized it must have been a silencer, no wonder she did not hear the gun go off. Putting the bullet into her pocket, she decided to lock up the door so not just anyone could get in, and mounted her motorbike to head home, to bandage her injuries and to get some sleep before the following day.

"Looks like the Big Hero 6 has a new mission." GoGo whispered as she snapped her helmet down. She had only seen a silhouette of the stranger, but she knew it was not a student for definite.


	4. Ch4:The Next Day

**Chapter Four: The Next Day**

The next morning, everyone met at the cafe as usual, everyone except GoGo, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey guys, where's GoGo?" Hiro asked as he entered the cafe from the main house.

"She isn't answering her phone either, we'll see her at school anyway, so let's get going." Honey declared as the all stood up and headed out the cafe, and headed to the Institute of Technology.

When they arrived, there were multiple police cars, and forensic figures. Hiro approached a police officer who was watching the scene from his car.

"Excuse me, sir, what's going on?" Hiro asked, nervously.

"Someone has broken in and stolen a high quality 3D printer, the display case near the entrance is smashed too, and judging by the blood splatter, whoever was there got injured in their thieving scheme." The officer explained. "If you're students, you can use the side entrance, but keep away from the front, it's a crime scene for the moment."

"Thank you." Honey said. The group backed away and fell into a discussion.

"I wonder who broke in." Fred said.

"I wonder what they wanted with a 3D printer." Wasabi added.

"I wonder how the glass broke." Hiro said.

"Let's go to our labs." Honey suggested.

They were just around the corner of the building when Hiro heard something, he beckoned to the others and they had their ears trained to hear what a police officer and forensic investigator were talking about.

"The last name on the sign in sheet is 'Leiko Tanaka', I assume this is a student?" The investigator said.

"What I find suspicious is the fact that she signed in at 00:34, in the middle of the night." The officer replied.

"Same time this incident occurred, most likely. She stole the printer, attempted to steal something from the display but got injured and had no choice but to get out." The investigator theorized.

Hiro was about to charge out of their hiding place to protest but Honey pulled him away, and towards the side entrance where the others followed silently.

"GoGo didn't steal anything, I know it!" Hiro protested.

"We know, Hiro, but those guys won't listen." Honey calmly argued.

"Besides, not even we know why she was here this late, or if she saw anything." Wasabi contributed.

"And where is she now? Hiding from the police?" Fred asked.

"We'll get Baymax to find her, come on." Hiro said as he began a sprint to his lab. The others followed.

Once they got to his room, they were gasping for breath, but Hiro wasted no time in activating Baymax.

"Ow!" Hiro exclaimed. Baymax inflated.

"Hello, Hiro." Baymax said.

"Baymax, can you scan for GoGo? We need to find her!"

"I will begin scanning now." Baymax said as he turned to face the window.

"Well?" Wasabi asked.

"Matching GoGo's description, there is an identical life form in that direction. Approximately one-point-three miles from here." Baymax explained. "She seems to have multiple injuries on her arms."

"So GoGo was there." Honey gasped.

"And she's at the police station." Hiro suddenly remembered. They began to head for the door but noticed Abigail standing there.

"Guys, I know it looks bad, but in fact GoGo contacted me personally to explain what happened. I told her to explain her side of the story at the police station as early as she can, she was reluctant to let the police investigate, because she wanted to investigate with the Big Hero 6." Abigail explained. "I know she is innocent."

The others smiled a little. Abigail knew the identity of the Big Hero 6, they trusted her.

"Did she say why she was here so late?" Hiro asked.

"She explained that she had been unable to sleep and so decided to work on her project more." Abigail replied.

"So that's why." Honey said.

"I'll leave you guys to get back to your work, and I would advise you not to swarm GoGo the moment she steps into the lab." Abigail said before leaving.

"It still doesn't solve the mystery of who else was here last night, they didn't leave a name in the sign in sheet." Wasabi said.

"Well, let's wait until GoGo approaches us. Come on Wasabi, Fred." Honey said as she half dragged the two boys out of Hiro's room.

Hiro was left to his thoughts, until Baymax's voice shook him out of them.

"GoGo's injuries require my attention." He said before trying to leave the room.

"Woah, no, wait until she gets here, okay, Baymax?" Hiro suggested as he stood in front of the robot and put both hands on Baymax.

"She is moving closer on my scanner." Baymax suddenly claimed.

"She's on her way here. Okay, Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care." Hiro said. Baymax deactivated and Hiro let out a sigh. He got to work on his microbots again, and realized Honey left her bag in his room. He grabbed it and headed to the bigger lab. Abigail and the two new professors were there.

"Hey, Honey Lemon, you left this." Hiro said as he held up the bag.

"I've been looking for it everywhere!" Honey nervously giggled. The giggling died down to confusion. "I also can't find my new formula sheet, if someone has stolen that too, they'll take credit for it!"

"I thought you took it home?" Hiro asked.

"I forgot to." Honey confessed.

Before another word could be said, the doors opened and GoGo came in, not looking at anyone, and seemingly focused on her music (she was wearing headphones). Once she got to her bike, Abigail approached, and GoGo took off her headphones. They were speaking so quietly to each other, neither Hiro or Honey could hear, Wasabi walked over to the two of them, confused by the secrecy too. Abigail and GoGo also exchanged nods and a couple other gestures.

Their conversation broke, and she did not even glance at her friends before examining the bike wheel. She pulled it off and threw it in the bucket filled to the brim of older wheels she complained about being so slow. Since she looked as if she would kill anyone who spoke to her, everyone decided to let her compose herself and approach them.

 **Al Drin Hoshizora: thanks for the reviews! Hiro did rebuild Baymax, but from Tadashi's blueprints, and the chip Baymax held in his enclosed rocket fist was Tadashi's too. Working late at night does sound scary when you're alone in the Institute, but do you think that'll put GoGo Tomago off? ;)**

 **Arwenishta: This is not even the most intense chapter! ;) just you wait ;)**

 **Keep reviewing, guys, I love hearing other peoples opinions on my writing ;)**


	5. Ch5: Explanation

**Chapter Five: Explanation**

"I'll be going back to my lab." Hiro said, but just as he was about to walk away from Honey and Wasabi, GoGo walked over.

"You left this lying around last night." GoGo said as she held a folded piece of paper for Honey to take.

"My formula! So you picked it up?" Honey exclaimed and she clutched the paper. "Thank you for looking after it."

"Try not to leave it lying around next time, you might not be so lucky." Wasabi suggested.

GoGo suddenly walked away, back to her station to attach a new wheel to her bike. As she picked it up from the floor, leaning against a desk, her arm brushed against the desk and she quietly exclaimed in pain, careful not to let anyone hear her, although Wasabi, Hiro, Honey and Fred were watching and saw her facial expression change. They saw the bandages before, creeping out under her three-quarter-sleeved leather jacket.

A muffled voice said Hiro's name, and they all heard footsteps approaching.

"Hiro, quick, don't let Baymax in!" Wasabi exclaimed. Hiro ran to the door, past GoGo whose facial expression revealed that she hoped Baymax would not hear her.

"Baymax, stop!" Hiro exclaimed from right outside the door. Since Rivers and Jennings were in the lab, the Big Hero 6 team did not want Baymax to come in, including GoGo who raced out to let Baymax rest easy.

"Hello, GoGo." Baymax greeted in his normal voice.

"Shh, keep it down, marshmallow! Hiro, let's go to your lab." GoGo suggested.

"Sure, come on Baymax." Hiro said as he and GoGo led the way. Once they were inside Hiro's room, Baymax approached GoGo. Wasabi, Honey, and Fred followed behind, shutting the door when they entered.

"I was alerted to your need for medical attention when you said 'ow'." Baymax explained.

"Thought you would." GoGo said as she stood with both hands on her hips.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked.

"Other than bad bandage job and a throbbing headache, I'm perfectly fine." GoGo mumbled.

"I will now scan you. Scan complete. You have multiple injuries on both your arms, I will now bandage you." Baymax said, as he unravelled the bandages. GoGo had obviously been bleeding more than the blood splatters at he crime scene showed, blood stuck to the bandages and she was still bleeding. The others grimaced and were horrified at the sight.

"You seem to have a minor infection developing, I suggest an anti bacterial spray." Baymax said.

"Do it." GoGo replied, blowing and popping her gum. Baymax held her arm out (not before she took her jacket off to reveal all the bandages). Once he had done so, he took bandages from the first aid kit and applied them neatly and tightly. He began to repeat on her other arm.

"The previous bandages were applied in a rough and loose manner, who is responsible?" Baymax asked.

"Me, genius." GoGo replied, clearly getting short-tempered.

"You should have come to me straight away." Baymax said. GoGo glared at Baymax as if her stare would make his head explode.

The others sat on the ground in silence, Honey sitting on Hiro's spinny chair. The only one who had the courage the break the silence was Honey.

"GoGo, what happened last night?" She asked. Baymax finished applying the bandages, and GoGo withdrew her arm, reached for her jacket and pulled it back on. Baymax gave her a small white pill, which GoGo assumed was for her headache, so she took it. Sitting cross legged on the ground, she spoke in no more than a whisper.

"You probably heard from Abigail why I was here, what I saw, and why I did not want police involved." She said. Everyone nodded simultaneously.

"Did you see their face?" Wasabi asked.

"No, they were wearing a motorbike helmet the whole time, they didn't speak either, so there was no way of recognizing them." GoGo replied.

"What about the glass case?" Honey suddenly remembered.

"Whoever it was shot the display with a gun, they knew someone, me, was there." GoGo further explained.

"So they were either warning you not to mess with them-" Hiro suggested.

"Or marking you so they know who was following them!" Fred claimed. "I saw it in a comic once, a guy broke into a soldiers house, and got shot in the arm. He fled, but Secret Service found a man with an identical gunshot wound a week later and arrested him."

"So whoever broke in will be looking for GoGo, or anyone with bandages or injuries, and attempt to tie up loose ends?" Honey asked.

"Oh please! If it makes anyone feel better, I'll wear my hero outfit under my clothes, it's bulletproof." GoGo said as she stood up.

"We'll still look out for you while we investigate this." Hiro said, standing up too.

"We wouldn't have it any other way!" Wasabi said, standing up, also.

"This means we have a new mission!" Fred exclaimed excitedly as he practically jumped up.

"The Big Hero 6 gang swear to arrest this guy." Hiro said, dramatically.

"Hold on, did you say they shot the display case? Where is the bullet?" Honey asked.

"I forgot about that." GoGo mumbled as she dug through her pockets. "Here it is, I pulled it out of the wall."

Hiro took it and gave it to Baymax to scan.

"There are no fingerprints or DNA on this object, the assailant was most likely wearing latex gloves." Baymax explained.

"Great, dead end, already!" Hiro exclaimed as he threw his hands up into the air.

"If whomever is looking for GoGo as Fred suspected, then maybe we are better off waiting for something else to happen?" Wasabi suggested.

"It's an idea, if Hiro can pull together gadgets for all of us, say watches, then we would have other means of instant communication rather than just our helmets which we do NOT wear all the time." Wasabi suggested again.

"Leave it to me, meanwhile," Hiro turned to GoGo. "You should wear long sleeves and change into your hero suit now."

"Nice idea, Genius." GoGo said as she walked out of the room. Everyone else shortly headed back to their own places, to resume their projects. Abigail was glad to see that GoGo had explained everything and regained her temper a little.


	6. Ch6: New Information

**Chapter Six:**

Since the private meeting between Big Hero 6, everyone had gone back to their original studies. Honey, however, was just as stuck as she had been the past week.

"Perhaps you should stop and think about why you are making these particular reactions." Jennings said.

"Maybe I should." Honey laughed awkwardly. To be honest, she only made this reactions because they were amusing and calming for her to watch. They sat on chairs facing each other.

"Your reactions are colourful and solidify after a few seconds, they are easy to break and cut through so may I suggest using this advantage towards children's play areas?" Jennings asked.

"I hadn't really thought of it like that, to be honest." Honey replied.

"That, or using the reaction process for building, to act as a glue or cement?" Jennings suggested.

"Maybe." Honey said.

"Looking at your newest formula sheet, it seems if you let this solid product react to fire, it will expand as a thick mist, one you can't see through. A classic way of sneaking up in your enemies." Jennings darkly suggested, there seemed to be a hint of evil reflected in his cold blue eyes, though it only appeared for a few seconds before vanishing.

"My enemies?" Honey nervously laughed. Should she be laughing?

"It was once my job to think as an enemy does. Top secret government projects." Jennings said, as his eyes pierced Honey's soul.

"I see!" She replied.

"Keep that formula sheet safe and hidden, you never know if someone makes a move to steal and use it for their own evil intentions." Jennings said this last part quite slowly as he stood up, he did not break eye contact or even blink. He walked away to let the slightly uneasy Honey think about these idea he suggested.

Getting back to work, she saw Rivers in deep conversation with Wasabi.

"... I'm working on upgrading the lasers to penetrate harder metals, so far there's no such luck." Wasabi explained.

"Rather than cut using multiple beams of induced plasma, can you join them into one single beam?" Rivers asked, smiling brightly. Wasabi felt at ease with her kindness and skill for conversation.

"Sure, let me adjust it." Wasabi said as he fiddled with one of the metal posts where the beams were stretching across to the other one. They closed in on each other, until it became one thicker beam in the centre.

Rivers picked up one of the harder metal fragments he was working on dividing, and dropped in of the laser from above. Rather than slow down to the speed of a laser cutting machine, the metal burned straight through, into two clean cut fragments.

"Woah! That's awesome!" Wasabi gasped, excitedly. Rivers smiled and backed away, to let Wasabi 'play' with this new discovery. She went to see GoGo next, who just threw a wheel into the rubbish bin- again! Her arms were covered with longer sleeves so the badages were not seen and her hero outfit was currently underneath.

Rivers picked it out, and walked back over to GoGo who was watching, confused as to the professors actions.

"Rather than keep throwing away your wheels, why not try to see what went wrong. Compare wheels, see why one worked better than the other?" Rivers asked, she smiled even brighter than she did to Wasabi.

"The wheels need to be thinner." GoGo claimed as she took the wheel from Rivers.

"Why not decrease the electro-mag suspension?" Rivers suggested.

"Then the wheels could fly off when the bike is running at it's top speed." GoGo argued, still remaining calm as anything. She could not quite understand what about Rivers she hated so much.

"Why the need for speed?" Rivers eventually asked.

"Life's too short to be slow, it's time to speed things up as technology advances." GoGo explained, playing the wheel on the bike again. She took the bike off the wires and mounted it, securing her helmet on her head.

"GoGo, perhaps you should lower your expectations, then you will find yourself more often pleased of your work." Rivers said, before she walked out of the room to see Hiro. She still let her smile lighten the room.

"She needs serious help." GoGo mumbled to herself before pushing the bike off for a test drive.

Rivers knocked on the door to Hiro's robotic paradise, and Hiro gave her permission to enter, luckily for him, Baymax was deactivated and charging.

"Hello, Hero, thought I'd come and see how your project is going, microbots, right?" She asked as she walked over to his desk.

"Um, yeah, that's right. You control them with your mind." Hiro said. Since GoGo's warning, he wanted to be careful of what he said to Rivers.

"Impressive, are these the technology that Robert Callaghan used to destroy Krei Head Quarters?" Rivers asked as she picked one up.

"Uh, yeah, he stole them from me, but I got them back. From the police who confiscated them of course." Hiro explained.

"You have those superheroes to thank for that." Rivers said.

"Yeah, I guess." Hiro laughed as he began to feel under pressure of where the conversation was headed.

"If I were you, I'd keep these under lock and key, as well as everything you have been working on." Rivers warned.

"Yeah, I guess, after last night." Hiro replied. He was glad that she did not know GoGo was here last night.

"We can only hope witnesses make themselves known before the thief continues." Rivers said as she put the microbot back on the desk.

"I'm sure someone must have seen or heard something." Hiro concluded.

"You could be right." Rivers said, smiling brightly again. "It's getting kind of late, so I'll see you tomorrow, Hiro."

She walked out of his lab. She was right about the microbots, they needed a safer place to be kept. Then he remembered Abigail had a safe in her office, he was sure she would let him store some in there (he always kept some in a newly added solid purple backpack on his hero outfit).

After doing so, he met with the others who were waiting outside for him by Wasabi's car (a red one which replaced the one GoGo drove into the water on the Yokai car chase).

They drove to Aunt Cass' cafe as usual.

That evening, Honey told the team about Jennings previous job as a spy to read his enemies moves and tactics.

 **I am going away on a trip to Berlin next week! I may or may not be able to upload the next chapter on the thursday, but you may be lucky ;)**

 **What do you think so far? Please leave reviews, I love reading them!**


	7. Ch7: Consequence of Speeding

**Chapter Seven: Consequence of Speeding**

Night drove in fast, and once again, GoGo felt wide awake. She sat on the edge of the bed. Should she go to the Institute on the off chance that the thief may come back another night?

This time she was prepared. Pulling on her hero suit, rather than normal clothes, she crept out of her apartment. She had her electro-mag suspended wheels so she could skate there in less time than on her motorbike. She took off.

Unlike the last night, Hiro was also awake, wondering the exact same thing as GoGo- would the thief come back a second night?

His decision took longer than GoGo's, but he finally decided to sneak out the cafe, leaving behind his hero outfit after a debate of whether to wear it or not. He decided not to take Baymax too.

Once successfully sneaking out the cafe, he began his jog to the Institute. He jogged quite a way, and stopped to take a breath before continuing. Whoever that was disrupted by the sound of metal scraping, distant, but Hiro heard it.

He sped off down an alley, following the sound which he heard every now and then. Someone was up to no good and he wished more than ever he was wearing his suit.

GoGo on the other hand, had gotten to the Institute in eight minutes and seven seconds, according to her calculations.

She did not see any lights on, but took precautions because the thief did not turn on any lights during his raid the previous night. She removed the wheels from her ankles and magnetically attached them to her back as she always did in order to walk.

"Alright then." GoGo whispered as she scanned her student card and opened the door- hold on, student card? She looked at the card in her hand and realized the thief either broke in (which there was no found evidence of), or is in fact a student or professor!

She got to her lab and left the lights off so no one would see that someone was here. She looked over at Honey's miniature lab and noticed that the formula sheet wasn't there like last time.

"She must have finally taken it home." GoGo said out loud and she took a wheel off her bike.

"Is that you, GoGo?" Asked a voice from the shadows. The owner walked forwards and had scales?

"Freddy? What are you doing here?" GoGo asked, putting the wheel back.

"Same as you I think." He answered as he tipped back the head of the suit like a hood.

"Well, two's better than one, seen anything yet?" GoGo asked as Fred sat in his chair.

"Nothing, everything is quiet! Perhaps too quiet!" Fred spoke the first part of his sentence normally but suddenly reduced it to a whisper for dramatic effect.

"Oh stop! Maybe it's because it's only us two!" GoGo snapped.

"Three. Hello GoGo, Fred." Said Abigail as she walked through the doors.

"You too?" Fred asked.

"I suspected that GoGo would come here to catch the thief, but decided to come for the excitement of watching the Big Hero 6 action up close." Abigail chuckled.

"We have a number one fan!" Fred exclaimed. GoGo just sighed and hid her face in the palm of her hand, which was difficult with the helmet on.

Back to Hiro who got lost in the ally, he was getting closer, he knew, but the noises had stopped for a while. Since then, we was aimlessly wandering the ally looking for unusual, out of place scenes.

Eventually he noticed a heavy metal door had been moved and opened to a run down storage unit, mainly used by builder's now days. So maybe it was a builder working late at night that Hiro heard opening the door? There were no places within suitable distance which were due for a building job, so there couldn't be a builder in the unit. As Hiro walked closer, he heard no other sounds, in fact, he wondered if whoever opened the door had left for a while and was coming back at this very moment.

Hiro took his chance to investigate quickly though, and if he heard someone approach, he could hide behind large building supplies which were leaned up against the metal walls.

On closer inspection, these were not ordinary building materials. They were parts to a car, and different machine parts, some even the kinds of technology they use at places like Krei Tech Industries or the Institute of Technology.

Another thing Hiro just realized was that everything was arranged neatly in a certain way, and in a far corner was a 3D printer. On close examination, it had the Institute's logo on it- this was the stolen printer!

Hiro stood up, and without any warning something blunt and metallic hit the back of his head.

He fell unconscious.

The entire night, Fred, GoGo and Abigail stayed at the Institute, Fred and GoGo slept most of the time, but Abigail didn't. Instead she was kept amused by the fact the GoGo and Fred were sleeping with their backs leaning against each other, and their heads leaning on each other's shoulders. None of them took their helmets off and Abigail did not try to. Suddenly a thud could be heard in the corridor.

Abigail shook the two heroes vigorously to wake them up and alert them to the corridors secret. GoGo got up straight away, Fred a few seconds later, and both were in fighting positions to tackle whoever dares to come through the doors. Abigail stood behind them, not about to get caught in the middle of a fight.

No one came.

GoGo signalled for Fred and Abigail to follow her out, to which they complied. As they all reached the entrance of the Institute, a motorbike could be heard- the same exact noise GoGo heard the previous night. They were escaping again.

"Professor, stay here! Let's go Fred!" GoGo ordered as she ripped the wheels off her back and let the magnets pull themselves to her ankles. She took the lead and chased after the motorbike.

"It's Fred time!" He announced as he ran outside and jumped. "Super jump!"

While Fred would never catch up (despite his working hard, trying to), GoGo found herself being forced to change directions constantly as the motorbike kept turning down winding roads to lose her.

"Stop your vehicle!" She yelled as she edged in a bit closer. The distance between them grew again as they turned a sharp corner which almost made GoGo crash.

"Come on, Woman up!" She muttered to herself as she tried to push herself faster than she had ever tested the hero wheels.

Suddenly they started to burn, and the wheels started to smoke, she ignored it though- until they both snapped in half and she found herself flung into a brick wall at tremendous force. Even with her suit, she started to find difficulty staying awake and she knew the hit was hard enough to render her unconscious. And so it did a few seconds later.

 **Well that was a bit reckless GoGo, now what? Find out next chapter!**


	8. Ch8: Diagnosis

**Chapter Eight: Diagnosis**

Honey had woken up to a call by Fred, so had Wasabi. Upon hearing what they heard, they dashed to Fred's mansion.

Heathecliff opened the door.

"Master Frederick has been awaiting your arrival." He said as he stepped out to let them in.

They let the butler lead them to a guess room where Fred was by a bedside, GoGo lying unconscious still.

"What happened?" Honey asked as she ran to GoGo and took her hand in her own. GoGo's helmet was taken off, and so was all the solid armour she wore.

"She chased after the motorbike and I assume she got too reckless and broke her wheels, when I found her, it looked like she hit a brick wall trying to make a turning." Fred explained. "The wheels were still hot when I got there, so she was really going fast."

"Where's Hiro?" Wasabi asked.

"He wouldn't answer, I've called him seven times." Fred replied.

"Try Baymax!" Honey suggested.

"Leave it to me!" Fred announced, he pulled out his phone and contacted the deactivated robot. The phone was on loudspeaker volume.

"Hello, Fred. How may I be of assistance?" Baymax said.

"Hey Baymax, is Hiro there? We can't seem to reach him through phone calls." Wasabi asked.

"I will activate and investigate." Baymax said. A few seconds later, Baymax replied. "Hiro is not here."

"He's not there? Where is he?" Honey asked.

"Scan for him Baymax." Fred ordered.

"I will now scan for Hiro." Baymax replied. "Scan complete, he is in an ally indicated on a map I have just sent you, he is unconscious."

"What? I'll go and I'll meet you there, Baymax, okay?" Wasabi exclaimed.

"Affirmative, I will meet you there." Baymax replied.

"Good thing I'm wearing my suit, I'll bring him back here." Wasabi said as he literally sprinted out the room.

"Poor Hiro, and GoGo." Honey said as she stroked a strand of hair back off GoGo's face.

Baymax got to the entrance of the all first, and once Wasabi arrived, lead him into the twisty maze, Baymax scanned all the while and headed in Hiro's general directions. There were no other life signs on Baymax's sensor, indicating he was alone and defenceless.

"Baymax, are we close yet?" Wasabi asked.

"Hiro is just around the corner." Baymax claimed. Wasabig ran ahead and upon turning the corner, he instantly saw Hiro's body lying on the cold ground of an empty storage locker.

"Oh man, Hiro! Wake up, buddy!" Wasabi whispered as he picked Hiro up.

"He will not awaken. We should take him to Fred's home and keep him safe there." Baymax recommended.

"Then let's go." Wasabi replied.

It took no time at all to get to Fred's house, it wasn't that far, and Wasabi kept a constant quick pace, letting Baymax catch up to him in his own time.

"Welcome back, master Wasabi." Heathecliff greeted, the same way as before. They both, however, rushed to the guest room, and Honey and Fred instantly raced over to Hiro, but stepped aside just as quick when Wasabi made an attempt to lie Hiro down next to GoGo.

"Where's Baymax?" Honey asked.

"He's a slow robot, what do you think?" Wasabi replied.

"I am here." Baymax announced as he bounced through the doors of the guest room. As a nurse, he immediately headed straight to the bed and scanned both GoGo and Hiro.

"GoGo has a hairline fracture on her left shoulder, and has type one sprained both ankles." Baymax stated.

"Type one?" Fred asked.

"Tadashi programmed me to use 'type' codes to describe the severity of an injury. In this case, a type one sprain is not serious but requires at least a night's rest." Baymax explained.

"Okay, then she didn't come out all that bad." Wasabi concluded.

"What about Hiro?" Honey asked.

"Hiro has a gash on the back of his head, presumably caused colliding with a blunt, solid object." Baymax explain. "Solution: a cold cloth and an ice pack and he will recover quickly."

"Oh good!" Honey said as she let go of the breath she unknowingly held throughout Baymax's diagnosis'.

I'll go get what we need, sit tight." Fred said as he headed out of the room.

Unintentionally, a silence lingered in the room until Fred got back, it seemed neither Wasabi or Honey could think of something to say.

Once Hiro's injury had been dealt with, Fred positioned ice packs to balance on GoGo's ankles. And while Fred gave Wasabi and Honey guest rooms to stay in for the night, they all arranged shifts throughout the night, and Fred called Abigail to inform her of what happened and that they will still be attending school the next day. She understood, and wished the best for GoGo and Hiro.

 **Well, then, what happens next?**


	9. Ch9: Mission Fracture

**Chapter Nine: Mission Fracture**

The sunlight shone through the windows and fell on both GoGo's and Hiro's faces. It was enough to wake GoGo up. She didn't quite manage to figure out where she was until she realized the only person with a fancy house like this was Fred, he must have carried her here. She sat up, with difficulty ignoring a sharp pain in her left shoulder.

Looking over to the left, she noticed Hiro, unstirred by sunlight.

"Hiro? Wake up." GoGo whispered. She began to shake him but with no success in waking him. "Hey, Genius! Wake up!"

"Hiro is unconscious. I will now scan you." Baymax said. He was on the shift at the moment.

"I'm fine, Baymax! What happened to Hiro?" GoGo asked, insistent.

"Only he can tell us when he wakes up, but Baymax and I found him like this in a deserted ally." Wasabi explained as he entered the room with Honey and Fred. Honey ran straight over for a hug, which GoGo gladly accepted and returned.

"He has been knocked out by a blunt object." Baymax added.

"Not helping." GoGo replied.

"Maybe next time don't go so fast." Fred suggested.

"Where is the rest of my outfit, Freddie? And the wheels?" GoGo asked in a warning, no nonsense tone.

"Er, thing is, since you went faster than the wheels were tested, you kinda broke them?" Fred nervously said as he handed her the wheels which were broken in pieces, and showed signs of burning recently. "They were still hot when I caught up to you."

"Darn it!" She cursed and she threw the disks on bed in front of her. She moved to stand up.

"I would not advise standing, you have minor ankle sprains." Baymax warned.

"I'll live." She replied as she stood up, wincing from the pain but refusing to sit down again.

"We should take you to the hospital really." Honey said.

"Why?" GoGo asked as she pulled blue gum out of it's wrapping and put it in her mouth.

"Baymax indicated that you fractured your shoulder." Wasabi replied.

So that's why her shoulder hurt to use.

"Fine, when Hiro wakes up." GoGo firmly said.

"Shouldn't be too long, he's been unconscious the whole night." Fred explained.

"Hiro has your blueprints on a USB device, all we have to do is follow what the instuctions say and completely remake your disks." Honey said. "I'll go to his house and find it, and tell Aunt Cass that Hiro decided to spend the night with us here, there is no use worrying her- she still doesn't know about our second life."

"Good idea." Wasabi said. Honey walked out of the room, heading to the cafe alone.

"Sure you'll be okay?" Fred asked GoGo.

"I'll be fine, it was just a setback in our mission. I won't fail next time." GoGo promised with a dark glimmer in her eyes.

"Now that that's settled, what do we do now? Wait for Honey Lemon?" Fred asked.

"Hiro is now regaining consciousness." Baymax stated. Immediately, GoGo nealt on the bed and started shaking Hiro to wake him quicker.

His eyes opened and he brought his left hand to his head, as if he had a bad headache. When he got his bearings and realized he was at Fred's house, with the gang all watching him, he attempted to sit up the same way GoGo did. But he found he could not quite summon the strength to, so GoGo pushed him up and forced him to sit up against her shoulder (might I add, the fractured left one).

"Guys, what happened?" Hiro mumbled.

"You tell us, Baymax located you in an ally." Wasabi explained. "You were out cold in an empty storage container."

"Yeah? Wait- empty?" Hiro asked.

"Er, yeah, buddy." Wasabi answered, confused.

"My head hurts!" Hiro complained. He tried to stand up, but GoGo held onto his arm with her free hand.

"You're in no position to stand up, Hiro." GoGo firmly stated. The two boys suddenly coughed, and GoGo glared at them, much to Hiro's confusion.

"Did something happen that I don't know about?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing happened!" GoGo snapped.

"She chased a motorbike last night and ended up going too fast. She destroyed her wheels and smashed into a brick wall." Fred gibbered at top speed.

"What? Are you okay? Are you injured?" Hiro asked, sitting up on his own with alarm on his face.

"Other than a fractured shoulder and sprained ankles, she's perfectly fine." Wasabi chimed in.

"Enough already, way to go guys, the Genius is now worrying over nothing." GoGo said.

"Why would I worry about nothing? You can't stay in the mission with a fracture!" Hiro argued.

"If you suspend me, I will make your first life hell! I came close to catching the guy and if my wheels were closer to zero resistance, they wouldn't have broken at that speed in the first place!" GoGo replied.

"You've been working on this in school, surely your new wheels will allow you to skate at greater speed?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, sure, we just didn't find time to convert these wheels into my hero outfit and replace the other ones." GoGo explained.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go and meet Honey!" Fred said.

"Where is she?" Hiro asked, suddenly noticing they were one short.

"Your house, she's looking for the USB with our blueprints in it." Wasabi said.

"Then let's go!" Hiro said as he practically jumped out of GoGo's grip and off the bed in an attempt to stand. He lost his balance straight away but Baymax caught him. "Head rush, it's fine!"

After that, Hiro and GoGo were acting normal again, although Wasabi and Fred knew they were still not one hundred percent. Baymax contacted Honey to inform her that they were meeting her in Hiro's garage. She was thrilled to hear that Hiro woke up without any side effects.

Upon arriving at Hiro's house, Honey couldn't help but tackle him, and with such force that it took Fred and Wasabi's grab on Hiro to keep him standing.

"Hiro! Thank God you're okay!" Honey yelled.

"Haha, thanks Honey Lemon." Hiro said as he tried to break the hug. He led the team inside the garage and immediately, Hiro started up the computer and 3D printer.

"Now, we should probably change the blueprints a little, now that GoGo knows how to achieve higher speed with her bike." Hiro said as the computer finished loading. Honey put the memory stick in the tower, and Hiro clicked open the icon that appeared shortly afterward. The file showed several blueprints, one each for each individuals outfits, then separate ones for their weapons like Honey's chemical bag, Fred's flamethrower, and GoGo's wheel disks.

The others had nothing to do so they either watched from afar, or began to read a comic book (guess who?). GoGo took the keyboard and mouse and adjusted the existing equation to an identical one her newest bike wheel was made from.

"All right, I'm done." GoGo informed. She sat back in a chair and watched as Hiro arranged for them to be printed.

"Hey, since it takes several hours, why don't we take you to the hospital now." Wasabi suggested. GoGo glared for a second before seeing that he was right about the free time she had.

"Fine, after Hiro explains last night." She said, looking at Hiro who suddenly looked nervous.

"It's kinda long, grab a seat guys." Hiro said. Since there were only three seats, GoGo shared with Fred, Hiro shared with Honey, and Wasabi had his own. Baymax was watching from the back.

"Explanation, now." GoGo demanded.

"Okay, well it started when I couldn't sleep last night. I decided I would go to school and work, but at the same time, wait and see if someone turned up, like our thief. I didn't get very far when I heard sounds coming from the ally you found me in." Hiro began, looking at Wasabi.

"What kind of sound?" Honey asked.

"Scraping metal, turns out it was a heavy door being moved."Hiro replied. "I got there but didn't see anyone and I assumed they had gone away somewhere for a while, so I investigated. I went into the storage container and saw loads of car parts, different machine parts and technology as advanced as what we use at the Institute- including the missing 3D printer!"

"Woah, you found it?" Fred asked, amazed.

"But when Baymax and I got there, it was empty." Wasabi claimed.

"Genius, aren't you? Whoever was responsible knocked Hiro out and took all the evidence somewhere else." GoGo explained, wishing she had gum to pop.

"I guess that's what happened. I didn't see the attackers face." Hiro confessed, regrettably.

"Hiro, what time was this?" Fred asked. No one else knew why he would ask something like this, except GoGo who had a feeling Fred was on to something. She leaned forward and rested on her knees with her elbows.

"I guess around midnight." Hiro said.

"It was around midnight when GoGo, and I tried to chase down someone on a motorbike." Fred said.

"You couldn't keep up." GoGo scoffed.

"Okay, when YOU chased after someone on a motorbike." Fred corrected himself.

"Point is, this is the same person who stole the printer, and injured me the first time round. If I was chasing the same person while someone attacked Hiro, and moved all the tech from the container, then we have to assume more than one person is involved here." GoGo figured.

"But the remaining questions are: who are they; what are they printing; and why?" Honey stated.

"If there were machine parts, their intentions may be to create some kind of evil robot to destroy the city." Wasabi said.

"Then it would have to be someone who knows engineering." Honey said.

"One more thing." GoGo said. Everyone laid their eyes on her. "There was no forced entry the previous two nights, the only way in is using an ID card."

"So we're dealing with a student or professor? That would explain the expertise needed to build a robot or some kind of machine." Hiro said, shrugging his shoulders as he stood up.

"Then what do we do? Investigate the people who work within the Institute of Technology?" Wasabi asked.

"Turn on our friends and colleagues?" Honey gasped, almost offended.

"We have no other choice." Hiro sympathetically argued.

"Okay, guys, I'm taking GoGo to the hospital in my car, we'll be back soon." Wasabi announced. GoGo grunted in annoyance, but followed after him.

"Maybe now we've figured some things out, it'll become easier to fight the threat over San Fransokyo." Honey said.

"Maybe, maybe not " Hiro shrugged **.**


	10. Ch10: Car Chase

**Chapter Ten: Car Chase**

It did not take long to get out the hospital, GoGo had her shoulder bandaged, but because the fracture was not serious, she was told she could move her arm, just not too much. This was a lucky break (no pun intended) because she wasn't going to let Hiro bench her for this mission, not when she had someone whose shoulder she wanted to suffer the same injury.

Wasabi had also been glad to leave the hospital. He only really signed up to driving her there, but not entering the germ filled place. GoGo, however, felt he should get over his fear, pulling him in and telling him to 'woman up'. After that, he sat away from other people in the hospital waiting area, watching each and every person who passed him like a frightened deer.

Eventually when GoGo walked out of the doctors room, he literally jumped up and earned surprised looks all around him.

Anyway, when they both got into the car, GoGo called Abigail at the Institute to explain, in case Hiro hadn't already.

"Hey, professor, by any chance-"

"Has Hiro called me to explain? He told me everything, with a bit of contribution from Honey and Fred." Abigail replied.

"Got it, don't let any of the teachers know either." GoGo said. "We're on our way there now."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Abigail replied before the click of disconnection sounded in GoGo's ear. She dialled in a new number, enabled loudspeaker, and waited. "Hey, Hiro, Wasabi and I are on our way to school, we'll see you there."

"Sure, we'll come when your wheels are finished, so you'll probably get there first." Hiro said.

"Great, remember, don't let anyone but Abigail know we are investigating every one at the Institute." GoGo warned.

"We'll probably get there in less than ten minutes, there's literally no traffic." Wasabi said.

"It's the middle of the day, that's strange." Honey said.

"Wasabi, turn left." GoGo said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." GoGo replied. He obeyed.

"GoGo?" Fred asked from the other side.

"Now a hard right." GoGo said. Wasabi obeyed again, confused.

"Someone's following us, Hiro. It's a black van." GoGo explained. Wasabi looked into his mirror and found that she was right.

"Guys, you've got to lose them before you get to the Institute, got it?" Fred said.

"Got it." Wasabi replied. Before the phone could be hung up by either party, the car skidded and sent a loud high pitched squeal down the phone line.

"Guys? What just happened?" Hiro asked.

"She's driving! Help me guys!" Wasabi yelled. He was sure he heard laughter on the other side.

"At least we'll lose them, talk later guys!" GoGo said as she reached for her phone and disconnected the call. The car chase reminded Wasabi painfully of when GoGo took the wheel and drove them all straight into the water. He was sure the old car was still at the bottom being inhabited by all sorts of sea creatures.

"He's still on our tail!" Wasabi exclaimed as he looked behind him after about seven hard turns.

"Time to look for a new angle!" GoGo said. "Think, GoGo, think! Hmm?"

What caught her eye was an opening to an ally, one of the largest openings GoGo found in the city of San Fransokyo. In fact, it was the one where the team tailed Hiro and Baymax when they went searching for Yokai.

"Their car is wider than yours, hang on!" GoGo exclaimed as she made a hard left down the ally. Just as she predicted, the stalking car smashed straight into the opening, but could not go any further.

"Yes!" Wasabi exclaimed as he looked back.

"We gotta ditch the car before they find it on foot. There's nothing but a bunch of dead ends this way." GoGo explained.

"Urgh, fine, but you're paying for any and all damages!" Wasabi said.

GoGo drove the car straight into the old warehouse where the microbots were being created, and hid it in a dark corner of the wide room.

They abandoned the car, and ran up the steps just as they heard footsteps approach from outside. They both peered cautiously out of the windows, and saw two strangers wearing dark clothing and masked. Neither of them were sure what genders they were, nor did they particularly care in their situation.

Once they came in, whispering, GoGo signed with her hands that they should climb quietly out the window. Wasabi went first, lowering himself onto a convenient roof of a small shed connected to the building. He stepped on it quietly, with only a small sound of his shoes against the metal roofing.

Next came GoGo, she was shorter than Wasabi, obviously, so she would have to drop to actually land on the roof, which would make too much noise and the stalkers would hear. So in the end, as she lowered herself down, Wasabi held her by her waist, and she let go so Wasabi could lower her down next to him with no further noise.

They jumped off and landed on the gravel which did not make noise, thankfully. They resorted to running out the ally, and to the Institute where they would be safe.

Wasabi had to catch his breath, rather heavily, whereas GoGo appeared not to have been affected.

"We just... ran a... marathon... how are you not... exhausted?" Wasabi asked between deep breaths.

"You need to excersize more." GoGo criticized, folding her arms.

"Hey guys! You're okay!" Hiro yelled as he ran outside the front doors upon seeing them. Both Honey and Fred, as well as Baymax, followed.

"How are you feeling, Wasabi?" Honey asked, sympathetically as she neeled in front of him.

"Hiro, my wheels?" GoGo asked. Fred had them, in fact, and he handed them over for her to examine quickly.

"Thanks, guys." GoGo said, holding the wheels under her right arm.

"Now that we're here, lets go and get back to our places." Wasabi said. The others agreed and went inside. They exchanged a brief smile and nod with Abigail as they passed her on the way to their lab, before they split up with Hiro who had his own.

 **Yep, GoGo once again hijacked Wasabi's car, but at least it did not end up in deep water! Please review if you have read up to date, I kind of run on motivation as an author, reviews fit the bill! ;)**


	11. Ch11: Lost

**Chapter Eleven: Lost**

"All right, Baymax, scan everyone in the building." Hiro said.

"What for, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"A future reference." Hiro replied. Baymax scanned and immediately displayed a long list of students and professors in the Institute. Hiro scanned his eyes briefly over the list, but saw no abnormal attendance issues, nor did he see that anyone had a criminal record issued even for reckless driving, especially GoGo.

"This will take forever." Hiro groaned. Someone knocked on the door, and he quickly whispered that he was satisfied with his care, then when Hiro told them to come in, it happened to be Rivers.

"Hello, Hiro." She greeted, smiling as usual.

"Hey, professor." Hiro greeted, rather nervous that she might have heard Baymax behind the closed doors.

"How are your microbot's coming along." She asked.

"Oh, great, they're much faster at responding to my thoughts, and work much more co-cooperatively with each other." Hiro explained, loosening his mental tension.

"I see, have you thought about what you would like them to do for the public?" Rivers asked.

"Mainly transportation and building new technology from scratch." Hiro replied.

"Good idea, it would give you a lot of money in the technology industries, millions." Rivers said, beaming now.

"I hadn't really thought of that to be honest." Hiro confessed.

"It's time to start thinking about these things, I've already suggested to GoGo about bikes specifically for stunts or olympic cycling." River claimed. Hiro could bet that, by the dimmer expression on Rivers face, this was a stiff conversation between her and GoGo, as he knew GoGo didn't like such a nice woman, and he knew the professor knew about GoGo's feelings towards the professor too.

"Her bike certainly is fast!" Hiro said, and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I have quite a lot of paperwork to get through, so I shall leave you to your microbots." Rivers said, before leaving. Still smiling, though.

By break time, the team gathered, and began discussion on the students they were working around. They sat outside on the grass under some trees so no one could eavesdrop.

"I can guarantee that none of the students are capable of stealing from the Institute." GoGo said as she lay down on the grass outside the Institute.

"I agree." Honey said as she tipped out her bags contents. She had been ruminating through from the moment she sat on the grass.

"Are you looking for something?" Hiro asked.

"Probably lost her formula sheet again." Wasabi said.

"I did." She panicked.

"Seriously? Come on Honey!" GoGo exclaimed.

"This time, it's not my fault." Honey claimed. "In the middle of the day yesterday, I had to get something from the cafeteria, chemical purposes, and when I returned, I couldn't see it."

"So someone stole it." GoGo concluded.

"What is this formula?" Fred asked.

Honey's face went pale, and everyone noticed it.

"It was a new formula I was creating for our hero missions." Honey almost whispered.

"What does it do?" Fred asked.

"Unlike my existing formula which forms a layer of ice on the field or a wall, this one literally traps the opponent in a block of ice, I intended for it to restrain a criminal until police arrived. I knew Fred would be able to thaw a captive out when I need him to." Honey explained.

"Then if the wrong person has it..." GoGo said.

"Then they could use it against us." Honey finished, her voice trembling.

"Then let's go back inside and see if we can find it." Hiro said.

 **Why does Honey Lemon keep losing her formula?**

 **Starry Night (guest): Thank you for the motivation :D you will find out soon enough! Which chapter is this? 11? Yes, it will become a bit clearer soon enough! The next chapter in fact, will give a bit more of a jump start to this fanfiction, I fear people are beginning to find it boring now ;o**


	12. Ch12: Broken

**Chapter Twelve: Broken?**

The team spent a good two hours searching but with no luck. The teachers were not present, not even Abigail.

"It's no use, guys." Wasabi said.

"Someone stole it then." GoGo said.

"But who?" Hiro asked.

"I have a theory!" Fred dramatically claimed.

"Go on..." Wasabi said.

"Wait, let's go to my lab." Hiro said. They all went in there, Fred closing the door after he entered, being the last to do so.

"Now then! We all know there are two new teachers, these crimes began not long after they turned up." Fred said.

"That's true." GoGo said as she folded her arms and popped a bubble.

"So we should suspect them?" Honey asked, uneasy at the thought.

"Correct. Now, the one I truly think is behind everything is none other than Jennings! Think about it- Honey's formula goes missing, he shows interest in her work more than any other chemistry student, and he's scary. Just plain scary." Fred explained.

"And secretive." Wasabi added.

"Wait! None of you have actually spoken to him, why would you cast your suspicions so blindly?" Honey asked, beginning to feel offended.

"Honey, you even told us that he was a spy before becoming a professor, he knows how to divert suspicions." Hiro quietly said.

"I don't know guys, maybe we should suspect Rivers too." GoGo said. Alarm wrote itself on Hiro, Wasabi, and Fred's faces.

"Why would you say that? I know you don't like her but she has helped us in finding uses for our inventions." Wasabi protested.

"Can you really see her as a villain?" Fred asked, skeptical.

"Jennings has already shown no interest in getting along with Honey." Wasabi said.

"Is that all? You're judging the motives behind a person you've never actually spoken to?" Honey asked.

"It's not like you're even friends, you get nervous around him all the time." Fred said.

"I agree he's intimidating but I know he's not behind this." Honey argued.

"Maybe your vision is being clouded!" Fred said aggressively, shocking each and every other member of the group.

"Or maybe it's your vision that's being clouded." Honey quietly concluded before storming out the room.

"Guys, what kind of team are we? Don't forget, Fred, you were wrong about Yokai being Krei, who says you aren't wrong this time?" GoGo said as she got up in Fred's face. She also stormed out.

"I don't get girls half the time." Fred whispered.

"Guys, come on, the city needs Big Hero 6 to prevent these guys from potentially harming people, we aren't going to lose the bond you've all had for years based on speculation as to who we're trying to catch." Hiro said.

"You're right, we need to catch this guy first." Wasabi agreed.

"No, we need to apologize first." Hiro said.

"Suppose I'm right, Honey should apologize." Fred said.

"Then we catch the guy first to know who's right and who's wrong." Wasabi suggested.

"Deal." Hiro said.

"You got it." Fred replied.

Honey left the room. GoGo shortly afterwards, she decided to see how Honey was doing after the argument with Fred.

"Hey, Honey." GoGo called after as she jogged to catch up in the hallway. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll prove him wrong." Honey replied stiffly.

"Honey, we're a team, we have been friends for years. Me, You, Wasabi and Fred. And Tadashi. You know Fred is stubborn, but at this point, either or both of you could be wrong about the new teachers. Don't let one argument break the team this city needs." GoGo said.

"You don't believe me either." Honey replied.

"There is a difference between not believing you and doubting that we know all there is to this case." GoGo argued.

"As far as I see, none of you trust my instincts, I'm just going to leave it as that." Honey said.

They got to the lab, and Honey collected her bag which she had hidden while they were talking in Hiro's room.

"Where are you going?" GoGo asked.

"Home. I'm going to develop my new formula and upgrade my chemical bag, I still remember what it is." Honey explained.

"Honey-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, GoGo." Honey insisted. She left the room, and then the building.

 **Oh dear. They can't suddenly disband like that, can they? What will go down next?**


	13. Ch13: Caught

**Chapter Thirteen: Caught**

As Honey walked into her apartment on the second floor of her building, she hung up her baby blue jacket, and her yellow handbag. She straight away opened the closet in her bedroom to get out her hero outfit and its bag.

She knew she already had all the necessary chemicals embedded in specific sections of her bag, so all she had to do was figure out a combination of buttons to press. Thankfully she did not intend to write it down on her missing formula sheet. She wore her suit, so she could be ready to experiment straight away. She left her helmet off.

She continued working until darkness overcame the sky, there was no sunset to see because it was thick with clouds, threatening heavy rain any moment.

She heard a thud from the hall that lead to several apartments on the second floor, so she ignored it, but only until she heard her door shut. Did she not lock it?

Cautiously, she tiptoed to the edge of the door frame (she was in her bedroom) and turned the lights off quietly as to not let even herself hear the click it made, waiting for any more sounds. No more came until about an agonizing minute later, when the sound of her phone rang out. She remembered she left that in the kitchen. The sound of smashing followed, and the ringing silenced immediately. The intruder destroyed her phone. She had been clutching her chemical bag from fear, but it turned out to be a good thing, because she remembered it was a weapon to throw off her opponent in the field.

Typing in a formula, the ball came out; an orange ball to restrict movement of the Big Hero 6's enemies.

Suddenly a shadow came round the corner, and she waited until he either left or saw her backed up in a dark corner. He noticed her, so she threw the orange ball in an ambush. The assailant called for his friends, who knew how many? Honey sure didn't. She just brought out more chemical balls, all to restrict the opponents that would surely attack her.

What she didn't plan on however, was a surprise attack by a teleporter, who appeared right next to her. In her surprise she made the move to throw the ball at him, but her arm was caught mid-throw and she ended up being teleported too.

"Guys, she's not picking up." Hiro said as he pulled his phone away from his ear.

"Give her some time. Anyway we'll see her tomorrow." Wasabi said.

They were on their way home in Wasabi's car; he had offered them lifts home, even GoGo, although she declined and said she was going to test some new roller skates a friend brought her recently.

"Honey's usually the most peaceful in our group, she wouldn't stay mad for this long." Hiro said.

"Well maybe she fancied a change?" Fred said, bored with the conversation.

"It's like you aren't bothered that you just ignored one of your best friends opinion." Hiro said to Fred.

"Hiro, this has happened once before- when Fred and Honey first met." Wasabi explained.

"Huh? What happened?" Hiro asked, curious.

"Don't go there Wasabi." Fred warned, as his gaze never left the outside world of his window.

Honey woke up to pitch darkness, and lying on the cold, hard ground. Was she knocked out? And where was she? As if on cue, lights came on like you would see in the centre of a football pitch at night.

"You're awake, I didn't think a member of Big Hero 6 couldn't handle a teleport." Said a male voice over a speaker. She didn't recognize the voice.

"First time for everything, why am I here? And where exactly am I?" Honey asked, looking around to find a sign if life near by, any sign. She noticed her forearm was bleeding, but did not think about it for a second time.

"I can't tell you exactly where you are, you're still in San Fransokyo, but exactly where is confidential. Why you are here? It is because of a formula you recently developed for freezing your enemies instantly."

"What about it?" She asked, refusing to let show her fear in her voice.

"You've made the formula difficult for anyone but you to read, so we obviously need you to show us exactly how to produce this chemical reaction."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to kill me, you'll never get me to help a villain get his way." Honey argued. "Speaking of such formula, how did you get it?"

"An inside job, but you knew that didn't you?"

"Maybe, mind telling me who exactly stole my formula?" Honey asked. There was a menacing silence lingering the roundish room, until the voice spoke again.

"Try and figure it out."

The lights blew out, and she was back in pitch darkness.

 **The formaula? That's what it's all about?**

 **Sorry this update has come later like the last one, I have been experiencing changes in my usual thursday routine, it should be fixed again by January! Meanwhile, here you go! How do you like this chapter? I admit it is not the best I have yet to offer.**

 **A few of you seem to dislike how they have left in an argument! And honestly, this really is not the best way to end it all is it?**


	14. Ch14: Finding HL

**Chapter 14: Finding HL**

"Is she here yet?" Hiro asked as he sat in a spinny chair, watching GoGo work on her bike from a reasonable distance.

"No, I tried calling her but had no success." GoGo replied stiffly.

"I hope the way you're acting isn't to do with yesterday." Hiro said. GoGo stopped what she was doing, took a long deep breath before walking over to Hiro. Since they were in her lab, shared by many other students, she rested both her hands on the armrests of the chair, so she was only a few inches away from his face. She whispered.

"It doesn't matter if she's right or wrong, she still deserves to have her opinion heard, that's what teamwork is, or has Fred forgotten that? Have you forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I don't know what to make of this mission, it's one of our most mysterious." Hiro whispered back.

"When has that ever broken apart the team?" GoGo asked.

"Never." Hiro admitted.

"I'm going to Honey's apartment at break time, alone." GoGo said.

"Okay then." Hiro answered. GoGo straightened up and walked back to her place in front of the bike.

"For the record, I don't fully believe Honey, but I also don't fully believe Fred, there's just not enough evidence." Hiro said, suddenly feeling courage to stand up to GoGo.

"It's the team leaders job to ensure the team doesn't argue about such things, which you failed to do. However, since it's your first time witnessing an argument between team members, I'll forgive you- only if you promise to sort this out before we face this guy together." GoGo said as she walked back over to Hiro.

"Deal, I'll find a way to mend the situation." Hiro said, staring GoGo in the eyes.

"You get it eventually." GoGo said, despite the conversation being a serious one to start with, Hiro was sure he saw a smile out of the corner of GoGo's mouth. Only for a second. If anyone was going to mend the team, it was definitely GoGo and him.

However, the entire morning, Fred avoided Hiro like the plague. Fred avoided GoGo too, and only really spoke to Wasabi. Wasabi spoke to GoGo, still, as well as Hiro, he was really the only one the argument hadn't effected to the point where he would doubt his team mates. GoGo went to Honey's apartment as planned, and knocked on the door. No answer. Was Honey out?

"Honey? It's GoGo, you here?" She called down the hallway as she walked into the apartment (after briefly finding out the door was surprisingly unlocked).

"Honey Lemon?" GoGo called, uncertain about the empty and unlocked apartment. She went into the kitchen and immediately saw the fox themed phone belonging to Honey. It was smashed and wouldn't turn on as GoGo tried it. No wonder her calls weren't being answered.

"Honey?" She called again. She went towards the bedroom and saw vase had fallen on the carpet and smashed in the hallway. Cautiously edging around it, she got to the bedroom and saw that there were remains of chemical reactions at the doorway, and a broken lamp in the corner on the floor.

"Oh no." GoGo whispered. She immediately pulled out her phone and called Hiro to explain the situation, in which he responded to with "we'll be right there!".

GoGo waited, but investigated further, the bag and suit were neither on the bed or the closet where it usually was kept (GoGo would know!). The desk remained neat though, with paper scattered around as it usually was. GoGo thought the new formula sheet Honey said she would make would be there, but perhaps she hadn't drawn it yet. The curtains were closed.

"GoGo, you in here?" Wasabi called. GoGo sped out to the hallway where he would be able to see her. He was there, with Hiro, Fred and Baymax. They were all in they outfits, all except GoGo anyway.

"Hey guys, this way, and mind the vase on the floor." GoGo said as she walked back into the bedroom.

"Looks like she got into a fight." Hiro gasped.

"Hiro, allow me to point out that my sensors indicate blood on that wall." Baymax explained as he pointed at the wall next to the broken lamp and chemical remains.

"Scan for Honey's DNA, it might be hers." Hiro said.

"You think she was kidnapped somehow?" Wasabi asked, worry in his voice.

"Perhaps." GoGo replied.

"Scan complete, it is a DNA match. The blood belongs to Honey Lemon." Baymax said.

"Oh no." Fred whispered.

"What now?" Wasabi asked.

"Baymax, scan for Honey, see where she is." Hiro instructed.

"I will scan now." Baymax replied.

"Wait, even if Baymax finds her, we shouldn't try to save her until we know how many enemies we are up against." Fred said.

"What?" GoGo snapped.

"Say she has been captured and the enemy expect Baymax to find her, they know we would try and rescue her, and they will try to kill us, including Honey." Fred explained.

"If we don't save her, she'll die anyway." Hiro said. "We have to try."

"I agree guys, we don't just leave our closest friends and team mate behind." GoGo said.

"I have located Honey." Baymax intervened.

"Take us to her." Hiro said. "GoGo, do you have your suit?"

"Underneath my normal clothing like we planned." GoGo explained. "Helmet's in my motorbike seat."

"Great, let's go." Hiro declared.

They left the building after GoGo removed her normal outfit, to reveal her hero one, she left her clothes at Honey's apartment. Fred had retrieved her helmet out the motorbike in the meanwhile. Baymax took no time in flying them to a desolate building on the edge of San Fransokyo. The building was almost in ruins, and was abandoned, it looked like a factory and everyone agreed when Wasabi expressed this opinion.

"Quiet now, guys, this place is big, and it's easy to get lost." Hiro whispered as they entered into the shadows.


	15. Ch15: Targetted

**Chapter 15: Targeted**

Honey on the other hand, had been threatened in terms of her teams safety. How she wished she had not left their friendships in shambles, this wouldn't be a great way to say goodbye forever if it came to that. She explained what the keywords she used were exactly in measurements, such as a 'dash' of one chemical, and a 'hint' of another. She purposely took up a lot of time explaining in as many ways as possible, and her captives began to lose the will to live anymore.

"We get it! A hint is a pipette drop!" The biggest male yelled. They were all gathered around her as she drew her diagram, which also took a long time due to the reason she gave that she wanted each detail to be perfect.

"Patience, Razu. If she stalls too much, just add that to her friends pain when they arrive." Said a smaller person behind him, wearing a mask. The voice of this person was somewhat distorted and inhuman, and Honey knew straight away there was a mechanism inside the mask which altered this captor's voice to be genderless and unrecognizable. The person motioned for the other men to leave the room for the minute. The person told them to collect their teleport bracelets.

"You underestimate my team. That's your problem." Honey said, feeling courageous from that threat.

"Really? I know precisely who they are when they aren't out restoring the chaos in the city." The person said.

"How would you know?" Honey asked, suddenly more wary.

"Ever since I took that post in the Institute of Technology, I gathered my suspicions, your little friendship group looked too similar to the Big Hero 6. Really, it was all too obvious." The person mocked.

"Who are you then? Professor Jennings or Rivers?" Honey asked at last.

"Perhaps you'll find out soon enough. I have been informed that your friends are in the building."

"Don't touch them!" Honey threatened.

"You're very intimidating." The person laughed.

Honey felt she face redden, both from embarrassment and anger. She then remembered the 3D printer.

"You stole the 3D printer, what for?" Honey asked.

"Since you'll die anyway, I'll tell you." The person declared. "It was necessary to create the time machine to use for this whole year since Big Hero 6 started. All those cases where you could not discover the identity of the responsible criminal? They are all me. They will all be me. Thanks to our new, fully functional time machine, I can go and fulfill these tasks, and bring you to this very moment, where we will finally kill the Big Hero 6."

"You won't succeed! You will be caught in the end." Honey argued.

"With a time machine? No chance!" The person laughed. The others had returned, wearing their bracelets. Silence lingered as a door in the distance opened and shut. The captors signalled to each other and indicated that their targets were now close by.

Honey started to panic, but had no way of escaping through the men who surrounded her.

"Honey!" Called a voice. It was Hiro.

"Guys, you've got to get out now!" Honey yelled.

"Not without you, Honey!" GoGo replied. The Big Hero 6 team was now facing the men wearing all black and masks.

"It's a trap!" Honey yelled again.

"Baymax?" Hiro said, straight away, Baymax shot a rocket fist, close enough to make the enemies cower and forget about Honey for a minute. That was GoGo's cue to speed and grab Honey, bringing her to the safe custody of her team.

"Guys, now, we need to get out!" Honey insisted.

"Why? We can beat these guys!" Fred claimed.

"Not this time!" Honey replied.

"She is right, why don't you listen to her?" Said the captor with the distorted voice.

"It's over Jennings! Fred declared.

"You concluded that Jennings is behind this?" The person asked.

"He's been missing lessons lately, obviously doing something illegal." Fred replied.

"No, he's been skipping lessons to interfere with our activities." The person claimed, and took off the mask. It was revealed to be Rivers, she let get hair flow as the mask came off.

"Rivers?" Wasabi exclaimed. The team were speechless, apart from Honey, GoGo and Hiro.

"You betrayed us, gained our trust." Hiro said.

"Not all of your trusts." Rivers said, glaring at GoGo with her glowing green eyes.

"I knew there was a reason you were so friendly, too friendly." GoGo snapped.

The others looked at her.

"No matter now, you shall all perish here." Rivers said.

"Like hell!" Wasabi replied as he activated his laser swords and charged.

"Right behind you!" GoGo said as she sped after Wasabi.

"Guys! No-" Honey shouted.

"It's Fred time!" Fred declared as he activated his super jump and flamethrower combination.

"Honey, we have little choice right now." Hiro said sympathetically. He boarded Baymax who had his rocket fist returned, and he flew in the air to distract the majority of enemies.

"Too bent on saving the city, and not themselves." Rivers mocked.

Honey tapped in formulas and held multiple coloured balls in her arms. She ran after Rivers who tried to escape the scene.

Wasabi focused on destroying the enemies weapons while GoGo distracted them by speeding round and knocking their masks sideways with her disks.

Fred released flames and set a few enemies on fire, distracting them. Hiro and Baymax circled the scene, hoping for the enemies to waste their bullets on trying to hit Baymax, so none of the other Big Hero 6 members would risk being shot.

Honey went after Rivers but lost her straight away. She appeared right behind her, startling Honey.

"Too bad your team do not have teleporters." Rivers laughed. Honey opened her eyes wide, and followed the direction of Rivers' eyes, to the ceiling where flashing devices where sat at every corner.

Bombs.

Rivers teleported, and so did the rest of the men, baffling the remaining Big Hero 6.

Baymax landed and Hiro jumped off, the team were scattered around the room, no one near each other, even Hiro strayed quite far from Baymax.

Honey realized that this was their intentions, but suddenly the bombs went off, and the entire ceiling, as well as walls, collapsed on top of the team. Honey tried to run closer to the team but was knocked over and caved in by rocks, like every other member of the team.

 **Sorry this is a late upload, I was away over Christmas is Tenerife, before anyone asks it was brilliant and it is a beautiful place! I recommend it.**


	16. Ch16: Eliminated

**Chapter 16: Elliminated**

A couple of hours later, the collapse aired on TV. In fact, it was Rivers who reported it, but instead of the daily reporter describing the collapse, Rivers took the role.

"Underneath all this rubble, deep underneath, is the famous Big Hero 6, they are now dead." Rivers said. "Take this incident as a warning, if you defy me, you will suffer the same fate. San Fransokyo is mine now, and you will obey my orders."

Aunt Cass was in the closed cafe as this aired live. She had her heart in her mouth, upon hearing those words. She knew Hiro and Baymax were part of Big Hero 6, though they didn't tell her, she knew. She had known for a long time but decided against saying anything.

The door of the cafe knocked, and there stood a man, wearing a suit with vibrant colours, as if he were a celebrity or a rich man. His hair was in streaks of different shades of grey, swept back. He was wearing gold glasses.

Cass opened the door, to inform that the cafe was closed.

"I understand, but that's not why I'm here. It's about the Big Hero 6. Your nephew Hiro, And my son, Fred." Said the man at the door.

Night fell, and it had been hours since the collapse, yet it seemed like seconds when Honey opened her eyes. Her helmet was partially smashed in, and the suit all together was bashed up pretty bad by the collapse. She coughed from the thick layers of dust gathered where the rocks trapped her. She realized she had to find her friends. Though the so space she was trapped in was small, the rubble fell against each other and really only knocked her out, for her luck. She saw an opening and crawled carefully through it. Pushing rocks out the way, she called out.

"Guys? Where are you? Say something!" She began to panic. Were they dead? She had to find someone.

That's when she found an opening, and ending up outside and on top of the collapse. No one was around. Even though she hoped she would see her friends waiting outside for her to come out. They weren't there.

"Guys..." Honey scarcely whispered. She looked around, and saw green, she recognized it as Wasabi's gloved hand, and ran over to pull rocks off him.

"Wasabi? Wake up! Please?" Honey said as she shook him by the shoulders. No response. She felt his pulse. There was no pulse and it turned out he was killed instantly.

Honey took no time to mourn, because she had to find the others. Movement caught the corner of her eye. Rubble fell aside and who else emerged from the rubble but Fred.

"Freddie! Thank God you're okay!" Honey cried as she pulled him in for a hug. He was in pain but didn't mind. He wasn't the only survivor.

"Wasabi..." Fred whispered as he looked over her shoulder at the motionless body.

"He's gone." Honey replied, her eyes watering.

"Dig around a bit more. The others might still be alive!" Fred instructed. They both took different areas, basing those areas on where they thought the remaining three members were standing when the ceiling collapsed. To Honey, the sight of yellow both scared her and relieved her.

"Honey..." GoGo whispered with a hoarse voice.

"Don't speak, just stay with me." Honey whispered, pulling GoGo in her arms as she sat on the rubble.

"Hiro didn't make it either." Fred said and he approached Honey and GoGo.

"You've both been my closest friends, I couldn't wish for anyone better." GoGo whispered.

"Don't say that, don't slip away from us, we need you." Honey replied, crying softly now.

"You've got to catch her, don't let her hurt any more people." GoGo pleaded.

"We wont, we promise. We'll fix this." Fred said.

"Fred, stop! GoGo isn't going to die!" Honey hissed.

"I wish that were true." GoGo softly laughed. A second later, she stopped moving. Her eyes didn't blink, and she didn't speak.

"She's gone, Honey." Fred whispered, laying a three-clawed hand on her shoulder. Honey closed GoGo's eyes, and set her to lie next to Wasabi.

"We need to find Baymax." Honey declared, trying not to let her tears flow so much.

"I'll bring Hiro over, you start looking. " Fred said.

Once Hiro had been set next to GoGo, the rubble moved again.

"Baymax?" Fred gasped. Rocket fist blew out and showered the two in dust and small bit of rock. Fred stood in front of Honey to take most of the hits.

"Baymax, we're the only ones left." Fred told the robot as soon as he appeared.

"I detect no pulse from Hiro, GoGo and Wasabi." Baymax said.

"They're dead, Baymax. How are you?" Honey asked.

"I do not have an emotional chip, however, if you mean by functions, I am fully functional." Baymax said. He didn't look away from Hiro.

"Baymax, get us to my parents house, dad will know what to do." Fred instructed. "We have to leave them here for now."

Fred pulled Honey towards Baymax, and they both boarded.

Baymax took flight and in no time at all, reached Fred's mansion. Heathcliffe opened the door, but said nothing as Fred, Honey and Baymax walked in. Stan Lee, Fred's dad, was waiting by the front door, and next to him was Aunt Cass.

 **I keep undating late, I know I am terrible! I will do my best to remember next thursdays update and get back on track!**


	17. Ch17: New Storyline

**Chapter 17: New Storyline**

"Aunt Cass?" Honey said, confused as to why she was there.

"Dad." Fred said as he and his dad embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Hiro?" Cass asked. Honey shook her head, and Cass cupped her hand over her mouth in shock that she had lost her only family left. No one questioned how Cass knew all along their identities.

"Follow me, son." Stan said, he led them all to the Big Hero 6 HQ room.

"Um, before anyone says anything." Honey said as they sat down. "I just wanted to say, this was all my fault for getting caught-"

"Honey, wait." Fred interrupted. He jumped up.

"You tried to warn us the very second we stepped into that factory, none of us listened." Fred explained, not looking Honey in the eye. "And, well, I just want to say that you were right about Rivers and I was wrong."

"Freddie!" Honey gasped as she pulled him in for a hug, he accepted it, and hugged her back, despite being so surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Now we're friends again, we should discuss how to stop these villains. Your friends are gone, but we still have a mission to complete." Stan said.

"Hold on! I remember that Rivers confessed to stealing the 3D printer, and I remember she told me that they used it to build a time machine." Honey explained.

"Rivers was the one GoGo saw at the Institute the first time?" Fred asked.

"Must be." Stan comfirmed.

"Remember all our unsolved cases, where we haven't yet found out the identities of those behind them?" Honey said.

"You're not telling me that she is about to go back in time to commit those crimes and lead us to the very moment we figured out her real motives?" Fred gibbered.

"It's the only explanation." Cass said. The three, or four if you included Baymax, looked at Cass as if she had understood the entire conversation.

"What do we do now?" Honey asked.

"If you can find the machine, you might be able to follow her in there unnoticed." Stan said.

"But you should be warned that whenever Rivers goes to, you'll also go back to- remember your first unsolved case and trace your past selves footsteps." Cass explained. "But you must never let your past selves see you."

"You know a lot about time travel." Honey replied.

"I watch a lot of Sci-fi." Cass shrugged.

"But even if we trace our footsteps, how will that make a difference?" Fred asked.

"You're my son, yet you have to ask? Create a paradox." Stan said, dramatically.

"How?" Fred and Honey asked together.

"If I may, I have a contribution to this debate." Baymax said.

"Go on." Stan said.

"A paradox is a disruption in which a timeline is twisted, presumably by someone or something that travels back and changes something." Baymax explained. "As a conclusion, you are advised to follow the enemy rather than your past selves, and change an aspect to their plan to render them more vulnerable to being captured by our past selves."

"Wow, Baymax! You're a genius!" Fred exclaimed.

"I am a robot, it is built into my program and memory to learn new things every day." Baymax replied, not understanding the compliment.

"What do we change?" Honey asked.

"You decide when you get there, you'll know what to do. In fact, if you change something, you never know if you will be able to save your friends lives." Said a voice, familiar to Honey. In the doorway was Heathcliffe, and behind him was professor Jennings. He was wearing all black.

"Sir, what are you-" Honey asked before interruption.

"No time, I've been investigating Rivers for a long time, when she enrolled as a teacher at the Institute, I followed. I knew she had found you, the Big Hero 6. I saw your new formula, and knew she would try to steal it, and she did." Jennings explained.

"Why steal it though, she isn't a chemistry teacher." Honey asked.

"She knows enough, she stole it on the odd chance that you would survive the ceiling collapse, and if you should follow her into the time machine, she no doubt plans to freeze you for as long as she needs to guarantee a paradox will not take place." Jennings said.

"Wow, she really thought about it." Fred said, in awe.

"She is smarter than you think, don't underestimate her."

"You were so secretive at school, that's why!" Fred said.

"You're still a spy, for us!" Honey sighed, thankful.

"Indeed." Jennings replied.

"That's settled then, we locate the time machine, and send Fred, and Honey into the past." Stan declared. Everyone stood up and saw the biggest spark of hope riding on their shoulders.

Stan Lee wrote comic books, yes, but he wrote action ones. Superhero ones. Since Fred found the secret room behind his family's portrait, Stan has been considering one last use for his hero suit. This was that moment.

At last, Stan, Fred, Honey, Jennings and Baymax were ready to go, and Baymax located Rivers. They were all in their hero suits.

They flew to the location, which was a desolate island (a recurring theme for criminals in San Fransokyo it seemed), and Baymax led them into a run down facility room in which Rivers was indicated to be in.

"I have located a match, there is an unidentified electromagnetic field in this room." Baymax whispered.

"That must be the teleport. Okay kids, I'll go in and distract them with Baymax and Jennings, then you will leg it to the portal once Rivers travels through, you must let her go first." Stan explained in whispers.

"Baymax isn't coming with us?" Honey asked.

"It's too dangerous for him to go in, he and his past self may detect each other and meet, that's not the paradox you want." Stan explained.

"Got it, dad, just wait for us." Fred said, hugging his dad one last time.

"Ready?" Stan asked Jennings. Jennings nodded and motioned a countdown with his fingers before they charged in to take down the guards. Baymax flew and just chased the enemies who found his red bulky armour intimidating.

"Wait until you see her go in." Honey warned as they watched from their hiding place. Rivers was watching the battle commence, scowling at the appearance of heroes interfering, but she knew that if only Baymax was there, the other five must be dead. She smiled menacingly and both Honey and Fred knew exactly why.

A few seconds later, she walked quickly into the portal and the blue light wavered as it engulfed her. Nodding to each other, the two young heroes legged it, enemies saw them and attempted to stop them, but Stan, Jennings and Baymax countered them to let the kids through. At one point, Honey had to use a formula to create a ball which trapped the enemy, without much thought in what the formula was, she threw it and it became a block of ice which suspended two men inside. It looked rather comical to Fred, who let out a short laugh at Honey's horrified face before dragging her into the portal.

"Go on son, make me proud." Stan whispered.


	18. Ch18: Self Evaluation

**Chapter Eighteen: Self Evaluation**

With a crash, Honey and Fred landed somewhere hard. Hard and dark.

"Ow! Where are we?" Honey asked as she stood up. She helped Fred up who gladly accepted it. Both their suits (in case I never mentioned it) remained as they were when Fred and Honey survived the collapse, but were still able to provide adequate protection from a surprise attack.

"Looks like an alley." Fred helped.

"Lets get out then." Honey said.

It was night, so rarely anyone was around to see them like this. In fact the sun was beginning to rise.

"We haven't got much time. Where do you think we are- I mean when?" Honey asked.

"The first unsolved case! It was a mute person in a mask who set off a destructive robot into the city, we beat it easily but didn't find the person responsible." Fred explained excitedly.

"Nice one Freddie!" Honey said, until she realized. "Hold on, sunrise? That's when it happened!"

"Hurry!" Fred exclaimed as they took off to the scene of the soon-to-happen crime. It took no time at all to get there.

"Now what?" Honey asked.

"Now we wait." Fred dramatically replied.

The enemies were soon captured by the famous hero Stan Lee, but he still had the decency to know that Jennings and Baymax were also the reason for their success- most heroes wouldn't think twice before claiming all responsibilities.

"Now we have captured these guys, we need to make sure there are no more villains running around and terrorizing the city while Rivers is away." Jennings said.

"We need someone to guard the portal." Stan said.

"I accept the responsibility of awaiting Fred and Honey's return from the past." Baymax offered.

"Great, I'll get Heathcliffe to pick us up in the family chopper." Stan claimed as he pulled out a communication device.

The wait lasted longer than Fred expected, but to Honey, it was too quick. She was nervous.

"What's up?" Fred asked as they sat next to each other on a distant building, at a safe distance where they would not be seen.

"We have one chance. One chance to capture these guys, one chance to save the city, one chance to save..." Honey said.

"One chance to save our friends." Fred finished. Honey looked down at her intertwining fingers on her lap. Suddenly Freds hand, or rather claw, took one of them. "We got this, one little paradox ."

"How do we make one?" Honey asked. "You read comics all the time."

"Well, we could tip off our past selves. Tell them not to enter the building." Fred said.

"Then they will kill me." Honey said, shaking her head.

"We could take Rivers on, us, and not our past selves." Fred suggested.

"But if she defeats us, we stand no chance, we'd have blown it." Honey said.

"We'll think of something, a lot of the time in comics, ideas are spur of the moments, they come in the moment." Fred said.

"If only Hiro were here for that kind of quickfire thinking." Honey said, gazing at the sunrise.

"Hiro is not here!" Fred snapped, bring Honey back into the moment. She still looked hurt by the remark.

"No, which is why I don't really believe we have much chance." Honey said. She stood, pulling away from Fred's hand.

"Rather than thinking about why we need the others, why don't we start thinking about what we can do without them?" Fred suggested. Honey looked down at him, and he stood up to face her. "Focus on the here and now, what can we do that the others can't? I can breathe fire. They can't. You're the only chemistry major in the group, as much as you think it's nothing, we need you there!"

"Thanks Fred." She said after a moment of silence. "I just couldn't shake the fact that we were alone, and I guess began to realize, realize how useless we are without the Genius leader, the Speed Demon, The-"

"Green Blades of Fury." Fred grinned. Even Honey cracked a smile. "Think of this as the ultimate test, a test as to why we are members of the Big Hero 6."

"I will." Honey replied, more confident than she has been all day. Fred was about to say something, but an explosion sounded in the distant.

"It's time." Fred declared as they watched for the Big Hero 6 action. They both smiled upon seeing the first to ŕ at the scene were GoGo, then Baymax and Hiro.

"She's faster than I thought." Honey giggled. They sat down and waited for the battle to conclude itself. Finally it did and Fred pointed out a figure moving across the rooftops.

"There she is, come on!" Fred exclaimed, Fred super jumped over the rooftops, and Honey Lemon used her chemicals to reach across the gap of each one.

They followed her to a hiding place, where they overheard the men that sounded so familiar to Honey, they were the ones who captured her in the first place. The hiding place was in an ally, and there were enough supplies stacked up to give the duo reason to believe they'd gathered here all this time.

"Now what?" Honey asked.

"We keep watching." Fred replied.


	19. Ch19: Four Months Later

**Chapter Nineteen: Four Months Later...**

Four months later...

"Today is the day, Honey." Fred said as he looked down at the newspaper he was holding.

"Let me guess, Rivers and Jennings begin at the Institute?" Honey asked. Fred nodded.

"At least now the real action is beginning." Honey said. When they first came through portal, Honey and Fred were dressed in their banged up hero outfits, but Fred decided that they should recreate these very same outfits but in darker colours.

As of that moment, Fred's suit was the same monster but a dark shade of purple. Honey's outfit was now a much darker red, and both were still unused by the duo who had been quietly under the radar, they had yet to fight in them. Just to note, the chemical bag was still it's original colour, because Honey saw no point in creating a new one. Every day, they wrote in a journal they brought from that time, so if the future changes, they could just read what really happened.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Fred said suddenly. Honey stopped what she was doing (polishing her helmet) and watched him. "This very same day is when GoGo gets attacked at the Institute."

"You're right! We need to go there at midnight and watch for her and the intruder- who I assume now was Rivers." Honey said.

"But hold on. If this is the future Rivers who stole the machine, where is the past Rivers?" Fred asked.

"Hmm, I have a theory: let's say the past Rivers met the future Rivers, our Rivers, because she intended to travel into her own timeline to work with herself in taking out the Big Hero 6. Now, if our Rivers told the past Rivers that GoGo was in the Institute, that could be why she shot the glass display case. It wasn't GoGo's fault that she was discovered! Now, the printer gets stolen, and our Rivers works on creating the time machine while the past Rivers goes to work every morning to defy any suspicions. Jennings got the worst of it because he knew about the time travel plan and had no choice but to keep an eye on our Rivers making the portal." Honey explained.

"I kind of get it! Does this mean we find our Rivers and destroy the printer?" Fred asked.

"No, because they will still teleport away from us in the factory and we will still die. They can always find a new printer and steal it." Honey explained.

"Then what?" Fred asked, facepalming himself.

"We will wait for tonight." Honey concluded. Fred nodded.

Night fell and midnight was close. Thanks to their dark suits, they both could hide in the bushes outside the Institute.

Fred pointed out, and along came someone who looked familiar to them- GoGo! She entered the building, and half an hour passed. A second being entered the building, if Fred and Honey didn't already know, they never would have recognized that this was the past Rivers.

Some time later, they saw the entire scene unfold, Rivers shooting the display, and at the angle the duo were at, they saw GoGo react to it and shield herself with her arms, in which the glass shards penetrated.

"Now we see it for ourselves... poor GoGo!" Honey whispered, as Rivers mounted her own motorbike and drove off. GoGo was looking at the wall and after a few seconds of wondering why, both Honey and Fred mouthed to each other "bullet".

Once GoGo left, and was far enough away, Fred and Honey were left to discuss the situation. Upon finishing it, Fred wrote everything that happened that day, the theory Honey came up with, and the scene in which they saw GoGo, still alive as Honey commented helplessly.

The next day was a worse one than what they had witnessed, they knew what was going to happen, although Fred knew more than Honey.

The same time, midnight, brought them to the Institute again, and they saw Fred enter (the past Fred).

"Do I really look like that from behind?" Fred asked in a whisper. Honey had to suppress a giggle. Some time later, GoGo came in and not long after, Abigail.

"Hold on... let's go Honey Lemon!" Fred announced as he pulled her to her feet and off in a direction away from the Institute.

"Freddie, where are you going?" Honey asked confused.

"Just wait!" Fred said. They arrived at a location, and sat on top of a building once again.

"Why?" Honey asked. Fred just shushed her and held a finger up as a way to tell her to just wait.

In about half an hour, a motorbike could be heard, and the bike drove past the building they were nested on. Then they saw a flash of yellow crash into the wall and lose consciousness.

"Is that-"

"GoGo." Fred said. Honey was about to go and see her, when Fred pulled her back. "Don't bother, my past self will be here soon."

"Okay." Honey replied. "Do you think that while the past Rivers led GoGo on a wild goose chase, our Rivers had knocked out Hiro?"

"I think you may be right!" Fred exclaimed, he gave Honey a friendly punch to the arm and she laughed awkwardly.


	20. Ch20: The Final Phase

**Chapter Twenty: The Final Phase**

The journal was almost filled, and had a few pages left, they only have a day left and this was the night Honey went missing. Fred and Honey were currently outside the Institute in broad daylight, waiting for the past Honey to come out.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened today." Fred said as he quoted 'today' will his hands.

"I see it as an indicator that we weren't being the A-team we can be, let's write in the journal about this, and write also a pledge to trust each other no matter how bizarre our theories and opinions are." Honey said.

"Good idea." Fred said as he brought out the book and pen. Honey watched as he wrote.

"You seem to write it as a story rather than a book of facts. You write everything in such accurate detail." Honey said.

"I'm sure you've all noticed how I've started spending less time at the Institute." Fred said.

"You mean to say you've been writing?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, stories of the Big Hero 6 adventures." Fred replied. Honey looked horrified. "Don't worry, I've given you all different nicknames!"

Honey sighed of relief.

"So what's mine?" She asked.

"Yours is 'The ColourQueen'. Kinda awesome right?" Fred asked.

"Haha, really? It's sound great!" Honey replied, laughing.

"I'm the 'FireDragon', Hiro is the 'MicroKing', Baymax is 'MedicalFlyer', Wasabi is 'FuryGreenBlades', and GoGo is 'GoLightning'."

Fred explained.

"They sound more awesome than us." Honey admitted.

"Haha, really? These are just characters in a book, I give them expectations bigger than our reality can offer. These character are based on real people, but the real characters aren't the ones I write about, it's the ones I love and work with." Fred said.

Honey smiled at the way Fred lit up when talking about their friends, although she felt a great sadness in her that these friends were no longer there.

The doors opened, and out came the past Honey Lemon, anger written all over her face.

"You really were mad." Fred whispered. Honey felt herself go very red, and turned away with wishes that he didn't see the colour change.

They followed her, and this time, Honey dragged Fred to a building facing the window of her apartment. They watched as past Honey reacted to intruders, and they saw her being teleported away.

"Your forearm." Fred said as he watched.

"What?" She asked. Fred grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve to reveal the faint mark of a cut on her skin. She pulled away quickly.

"Let's go to the island now!" She gibbered, face getting redder again.

"I know someone who has a boat, he said I could borrow it anytime without finding him to ask permission." Fred explained as they ran to the edge of San Fransokyo.

The boat had been retrieved and they set off in it to the island. Once they got there, Honey and Fred hid the boat so past Fred couldn't see the boat so familiar to him as they landed.

"Now what? We need a paradox to happen now!" Honey whispered as they crept along the hallways.

"Hey, there's a crack in the door here." Fred whispered. They both listened in and heard the past Rivers voice.

"Now, when they get here, you need to split them all up, then you can teleport away, and my future self will set off the bomb." Rivers explained.

Fred's eyes opened really wide, and he realized what had to be done. He dragged Honey away to hide.

"I know how to make the paradox!" He whispered as he brought out the book and started writing something down. He didn't let Honey see but claimed to be writing his plan as if it had already happened- he was that confident it would work.

"What now?" Honey asked as he closed the book and hid it where they were hiding, in a cupboard near the room they overheard the enemies talking in

"Now, our Rivers doesn't know how many survivors there were, and so I will make her think it was just me, while I distract her and force the others in the room to come out and fight me, you will sneak in and disable the teleports, don't let them work." Fred said. Honey understood now.

"They wont be able to leave and the bombs wont be set off!" Honey said.

"Yeah! Now then, let's go." Fred said as he was about to stand up. Honey grabbed his hand.

"Freddie, if we don't make it, I just wanted you to know that you were my greatest friend out of the entire team."

"I feel the same way." He replied as he smiled. Still holding her hand, he pulled her up and left the closet, leaving her in there with the book.

Shouts were heard and the people left the room to fight him. Her time had come to show what she was made of, and so she entered the room where all the teleport bracelets were left, for her to tinker with.

Fred on the other hand, had more words to say.

"You thought you could kill everyone, didn't you?" Fred said.

"I'll bet your the only one left?" Rivers asked. This was their Rivers. The other was talking to Honey, the past Honey.

"Yeah, but one is enough to fix this." Fred said, his pretence anger rising. He couldn't be real angry, because it was the plan, in fact, he was laughing inside. His acting classes as a child had paid off.

"Oh please, you'll never defeat all of us." Rivers said.

"I can try." Fred replied as he posed into a fighting stance.

Honey had just finished the second to last teleporter when she realized she could take one for her and Fred if an emergency calls for it. Slipping it on her left wrist, she crept to a closet already in the room and hid because she heard approaching footsteps.

She tapped in a formula and out came a ball, she waited in case the door of her hiding place was to be opened.

"Lets go, hey, we're one short?" Said a voice.

"Maybe we miscounted, you should probably stay here then, Razu." Said another voice.

Honey let her mind wander back to when the men left the room and came back one short before the Big Hero 6 team arrived. She smiled.

Once Razu was left, she opened the door slightly and see him with his back to her. Great. She opened it more and without warning, threw the ball at him, suspending him in ice. This was her new formula.

Fred was hard at work, fighting the last remaining man. He knocked the man out and was the only one standing surrounded by bodies lying around.

"That's it, it's time for you to learn when to stop the hard, cold way." Rivers said as she suddenly threw a light blue ball in her hand at Fred. He was suddenly suspended in ice, much like Razu.

"This new formula worked." Rivers laughed.

Inside the suit, Fred was glad it was a suit. He couldn't move any part of the outfit, and so withdrew his human arms from the artificial arms. He could see through the mouth and ice, and watched as Rivers watched CCTV footage of the Big Hero 6 rescuing Honey. The fight commenced.

Suddenly, who should come through the doors but Honey, with an light blue ball in her hand.

"What? He said you were dead!" Rivers yelled as she saw Honey Lemon in the doorway.

"That's true, it's called a plan." Honey said.

"You're too late, that ceiling has only minutes to be exploded. I have the detonator." Rivers threatened.

Fred in the meanwhile, was using his flamethrower to thaw his way out. It was a quick process.

The two females watched the footage, but no teleporting occurred.

"Why aren't you teleporting?" Rivers asked her past self through the watch. Fred broke free and went and stood by Honey, who was smiling.

"They aren't working." The past Rivers replied.

"Fine! Just sneak out, if you die, I die, we don't need those men." Rivers threatened.

"Oh no you don't!" Honey yelled as she lunged at Rivers and knocked her over. They were caught in a fight, and Fred saw the moment to grab the detonator. This was the final part of his plan: disable the detonator beyond repair.

Fred threw his flamethrower at the remote in his fireproof claws, and the detonator broke apart.

He pulled Honey away from Rivers, and saw that they were fading away, Rivers too, and the ground shook beneath them, which didn't affect the Big Hero 6 on the CCTV footage who were arresting the men. This was the last thing they saw before blacking out.


	21. Ch21: Rebuilding the Bridge

**Chapter 21: Rebuilding the Bridge**

The Big Hero 6 team were celebrating their successful arrest, even though Honey and Fred were still kind of awkward around each other, and GoGo only really celebrated with Hiro and Baymax. Wasabi was still in awe about Rivers turn of personality.

Fred took the moment to wander the corridors aimlessly, thinking about stuff. He suddenly stepped on a book, a journal it seemed.

He sat down to read it from the beginning and realized the first sentence was 'Fred and Honey's Paradox.'. It took a moment of debate but in the end he decided to call her over the communication systems built in his suit and their helmets. He recognised his own handwriting.

"Hey, Honey Lemon, I need to see you, I'm in one of the corridors, you'll find me." Fred said.

"Okay, I'll see you there." She replied, he heard the uncertainty of being alone with him in her voice, but thought if he and Honey read the book together, it would heal something. Something in his gut told him that.

She arrived, and he motioned for her to sit next to him, close enough to read it together. His hood was down.

The story unfolded and they refused to move for hours which was convenient while the team awaited police. At the end, Fred shut the book, and the stared at each other for a solid two minutes. Their faces turned into that of forgiveness and they exchanged a hug and apologies.

Honey and Fred walked close to each other and met with the others, suddenly remembering what she read in the book, she threw herself at Wasabi for a bone crushing hug, then to Hiro, and then to GoGo. GoGo got the biggest and longest hug, because the book stated in even the tiniest details that GoGo died in her arms before they changed the flow of events.

Everyone got confused, and Fred claimed that he would explain later, once they got to his house for hot chocolate and cookies.

From that day on, everyone noticed Honey Lemon and Fred worked even more closely together, and they brought the entire team forward to a new level. The A-team level.

They shared this with Jennings, too, and he understood very well what he was told, and the Big Hero 6 all got along closer with him.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Hey, Wasabi?" Hiro said as he entered Wasabi's lab space. They were alone at that time because they both got in earlier today than the others did.

"Hello, Hiro. Can I help you?" Wasabi asked, turning off his laser.

"You know when you said that Fred and Honey Lemon didn't get on so well at first?" Hiro asked, trying to jog Wasabi's memory back to the car ride.

"You want to know it now. All right. Sit down and I'll tell you." Wasabi said, a smirk on his face.

End.

 **Just an authors note for this closure, I am currently working on this little chesnut that is how the team all met, Tadashi is in it instead of Hiro, of course! It may take a while but you'll get it eventually ;)**


End file.
